


Skin Into me

by lulublue1234



Series: Kim Taehyung Ship Collection [2]
Category: Bangtan
Genre: Biting, Blood, Collars, Dom/sub, Evil Jin is hot, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Jin is psychotic, Jungkook is not, LOTS AND LOTS OF BITING, M/M, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Taehyung is a vampire, Whips, and it's crazy hot, did i mention biting?, erotic content, mention of rape, taekook kink, taekook vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung is a vampire. Jungkook is human. One likes to bite; the other wants to be bitten. You'll have to read to find out which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

This story was inspired by this picture drawn by the amazing Taeyhngs you can find the original [here](http://taeyhngs.tumblr.com/post/132161224614/happy-halloween). All art is the sole owner of the artist, please do not copy or upload without permission. The story will be used as a fill for [kink bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSKinkBingo), my word for the week is _bite_. The story is being rated M, due to erotic content, and mention of biting and blood. The awesome Bugarungus as deemed this material fit for human consumption. Come visit me here, we can talk about biting. 

 

************************************************************************************

The night is dark, murky and starless as though a black tarp has been placed over the sky blocking out any semblance of light. Jungkook shivers as he steps out into the muggy blackness; he hates the night the most as there’s a heaviness that surrounds the unlit sky, and Jungkook feels as though it is waiting to swallow him whole. The atmosphere is tense and thick, and the air around him feels as though it’s whispering terrible secrets, the kind that no one wants to hear, that can’t be uttered in the light of day. He buttons his jacket up to his neck, the weight of the material calming him somehow, like a security blanket protecting him from the night, protecting him from them.

It’s 2036, and vampires have moved from the darkness into the light due to a miracle drug known as the Red Bullet. The medicine requires participants to be dosed only once as the formula adheres to DNA, rearranging its molecular structure. The drug was created as a means to control the vampire population, an alternative to blood meant to cure the creatures of the night from blood lust. However, instead of healing, it became the catalyst for mankind’s near-extinction. The drug, when administered, did cure vampires, only not from the need for blood. Instead, it healed them from the only prison they had, the one thing that had been mankind’s salvation…the sun.

With the hindrance of turning into a heap of ash removed it did not take long for the human race to be completely overrun. Millions were murdered during The Ravage, also knows as The Day Revenge. Vampires are a prudent race who understand that, while humans are far beneath them socially, the mortal scum are a necessary evil. Therefore, survivors were allowed to breed and reproduce, creating a generation of human beings who knew nothing of the world before. At birth, newborns are labeled:  
1.Workers  
2.Feeders  
3.Toys

Workers live as though the world hasn’t changed. They go to work, have social lives, and are allowed the most amount of freedom, or the illusion of it. Workers sustain the economy and thus have some degree of protection from sudden death and dismemberment.

Feeders are raised like cattle and farmed as a food source. Feeders have the lowest life expectancy as many herders are vicious and treat the herd harshly, raping and killing for pleasure and ignoring the fact that they are destroying their food source.

Toys are a category all their own, not quite Workers, but not Feeders either. They are the most treasured of humans, pampered and groomed from birth. They are sold at auctions and in high-end department stores. These humans are raised for one thing and one thing only: to please their masters. Toys are chattel, property who live to do their owner's bidding. Toys can live long luxurious lives if they find a temperate and loving master. However, vampires are a fickle race, and more often than not owners are quick to punish their pets for the slightest offense in the most severest of ways. Toys have a high turnover rate.

Jungkook is a Worker, an accountant to be more precise, a role he finds ironic given the fact that he hates numbers. However, this is the role he was born into, chosen for him at birth. This is the only life he’s ever known. He’s heard stories from others (much older than himself) of a time when humans ruled, and vampires were relegated to the night, hiding in the darkness. To Jungkook, it sounds like a fairytale, a myth, folklore, a story told by the older generation to tantalize the imagination of the young. He accepts his life, being a Worker offers certain luxuries such as family security and freedom to roam the streets without fear of attack or capture (well mostly as vampires can be unpredictable).

The walk home is silent. The lack of sound is deafening, and Jungkook quickens his pace. His heart almost leaps through his mouth in fear when he hears a noise to his left. He pulls his jacket tighter, hugging it to his body like a shield of protection as his heart pounds so roughly he swears it’s going to break out of his chest. Workers are to be left alone, but Jungkook knows better; several of his friends and fellow Workers have gone missing, their bodies washing up on shores or discovered in abandoned fields, drained of blood and sexually brutalized. Authorities call the incidents isolated, whitewashing with words such as “less than one percent,” “low chance of,” or “under control.” But Jungkook knows it’s all a façade, he knows there’s nowhere safe, not when the enemy is immortal, unbeatable, and thirsts for human blood.

He sees them off in the distance, a man and woman. The woman is beautiful with lily-white skin and long black locks that frame her face - she looks like a living doll. Jungkook can tell instantly that while the female is human, the man is not. Jungkook’s gaze is drawn to the man like the opposite end of a magnet, and try as he might he can’t look away. The man’s appearance is ethereal, and the woman’s beauty pales in comparison to his. The vampire is tall, taller than Jungkook by at least one or two inches, with flaming red hair, that gives the illusion of a fire raging atop his head.

The stranger is stunning. His skin is olive in complexion, and Jungkook wonders how given that there is no blood running through the man’s veins. Dark, lust-filled eyes grace the vampire’s oblong face and a slight smirk is tugging at the corner of his lips. The woman is flirty and pushy, obviously wanting whatever is about to happen, and Jungkook can’t seem to blame her. He finds the man appealing, engaging, and mesmerizing. There is darkness about him that gives him a mysterious and daring allure. There is no intimidation, or at least Jungkook doesn’t feel it, it’s almost as though the vampire’s aura is drawing him, like an invisible lasso wrapped around him pulling him closer, and Jungkook doesn’t fight the tug.

The female’s laugh is breathy as she runs her hand down the man’s chest, the action has Jungkook unconsciously licking his lips. He knows he should look away, but he can’t. He tries telling himself that he shouldn’t be here, but he’s trapped, glued in place by the man’s magnetic presence. The woman leans in and gives the man an open mouth kiss, and Jungkook shudders feeling it against his skin, the soft touch of lip to lip, as though it were his mouth attached to the man’s. The sensation is surprising but not unwelcome and he stifles down a small groan, _what the hell Jungkook?_ He silently begs his feet to move; he needs to leave, he shouldn't be here, this is a private moment and he’s intruding, and _hallucinating?_ But his legs have staged a coup and will not obey. Jungkook’s heart rate picks up speed, twisting, and pumping in his chest, like a motorized fan set to the highest speed, when the tall vampire (with the gorgeous olive complexion) steps closer to the female, taking up all her space. Jungkook watches with hawk-like intensity as the man trails his long fingers along the skin of the woman’s neck, thumbing at her jugular.

Jungkook’s spine tingles and it feels like tiny electric shocks punching at his core, it’s as though the man is thumbing along his own neck, as though the man is standing in front of him with hungry eyes. His breath hitches in his throat, and he can feel the man’s breath ghosting on his skin; he pushes down the urge to arch his neck just like the woman is doing, baring her pulsing vein to the vampire. He wants to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations that are filling him up, but he doesn’t. He wants to see, no, needs to see what happens next. His body is trembling with desire as he watches in a near a trance as the vampire’s head slowly bends toward the female’s neck. Jungkook’s eyes widen, but not in fear, when the vampire’s incisors lengthen and get closer and closer their target.

He is shaking with anticipation by the time the woman lets out a hiccupped, groaning sound as the vampire’s teeth sink into her warm flesh, drinking the life from her veins. Jungkook nearly growls as the sensation of lava-like heat begins to burn at the junction of his neck and shoulders. The woman ruts against the man, pulling him closer and Jungkook feels the sensation of an arm wrapping around his waist. Yearning and desire are pouring from the woman like rain and Jungkook lets it washes over him as he slowly drowns.

A droplet of blood like a bright red pearl blossoms on the woman's pale skin. Jungkook staggers backward, and a small cry escapes his lips, not out of fright but from the pools of desire and want he finds himself swimming. The intensity of the erotic sensation he’s experiencing scares him, and he wants to escape its hold. _Fuck, feet move goddamnit!_

The sound doesn’t go unnoticed, and the vampire looks up and their eyes meet. Jungkook screams internally because he’s been caught and he needs to get away, but his feet continue to disobey. The vampire’s gaze doesn’t falter as it pins Jungkook in place, but he also doesn’t make a move in Jungkook’s direction. Jungkook doesn’t know whether to sigh in relief or disappointment.

When his feet finally decide to work, Jungkook turns on his heels and exits the area as quickly as he can. He runs home as fast as his shaky legs can carry him, the night air whipping at his skin is helping to cool the heat of the man’s gaze. Jungkook almost cries in relief when he sees the familiar shape of his brownstone in the distance.

Two hours later Jungkook is curled up on his couch with a blanket pulled up to his waist. He can’t keep the events of the evening out of his mind. Even now he feels consumed by the man’s intense stare. He can still feel the sensation that ran through his body when the man’s fangs sank into the woman’s skin. The scorching heat that filled him up, like a volcano on the verge of erupting, making him wish he was the one being _bitten_.

 

********

“You smell so good.” The words are whispered into his skin, and Jungkook’s heart feels too small to contain all the emotions that are building like lego pieces at the man’s words and the man’s touch and the man’s scent.

Long cold fingers grip his neck causing his head to sag to the side, baring his skin. A strangled sigh escapes him as the first kiss caresses his nape. Jungkook grabs his sheet, crumpling it in his grasp, pulling to his chest like a makeshift life vest, steadying him and keeping him from drowning in his own desires. He can hear the beating of his heart and the hitch in his breath with each press of the man’s lips to his skin. Jungkook is hyper aware of all the tiny noises, and the mundane sensations humans normally take for granted. The man's presence amplifies everything around him, bringing to life what would usually stay dormant.

He feels a tiny stick as the man’s fangs start to emerge. “Can I?” The voice is ragged, and Jungkook knows the owner is just as enthralled and caught up in the sticky sweet net of desire as he is.

“Yes,” the word comes out in a stuttered moan, he wants it so badly, to be bitten.

His toes curl and his back arches off the bed when the man sinks his teeth in. Jungkook wonders if being bitten should feel like this, like the best orgasm ever, like his soul being shaken. The bite fills every inch of his flesh, like a million tiny fingers touching him and awakening all that has died within him. Jungkook wants to beg, wants to plead for more, for it to never end, but he’s too far gone to make a sound.

“Your taste is so addicting,” the man says as he licks at the bite with his tongue.

The statement is the last thing Jungkook hears before his alarm goes off and he unwillingly wakes up. The dreams had started the week after that night, the one when he had stumbled upon the couple. The dream visits (what Jungkook as named them) have slowly progressed from light touches and butterfly soft kisses along his body to the man’s sharp fangs sinking into his flesh, pulling at his core and igniting fires that Jungkook has trouble putting out even long after he is fully awake.

He sits up on the bed, his body feels sore, and the heat from his dream still curls in his core leaving him throbbing with unfulfilled desire. Jungkook lets out a tiny groan when his feet touch the cold wood of the floor. He stretches, hoping to shake the weariness from his bones, as he drags himself to the bathroom. He needs to shower and get ready for work, but the ghost of the man’s presence still lingers and Jungkook peeks over his shoulder on instinct. A small laugh escapes. _It was just a dream Jungkook, geesh_. He shakes off the feeling and gets ready for work.

Sitting at his desk during lunch Jungkook is lost. He tries to concentrate as he combs over the wording of the acquisition proposal he’s working on for their largest client.

“Were you bitten by something?” Jungkook jumps, slightly startled by his boss who is standing behind him, peering over his shoulder. He turns to face the man.

“No, I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“You have a red spot on the back of your neck, just below the collar of your sweater.”

“Really?” Jungkook asks curiously, wondering what might have bitten him.

“Must have been one hell of a bug too, to have left such a substantial mark. How did you not feel anything?”

Jungkook shrugs and turns back to his computer paying very little attention to the man’s words. Twenty minutes later he’s still working on the contract. He is so focused on perfecting the agreement that Jungkook doesn’t realize he hasn’t eaten until an angry growl from his stomach alerts him to the fact. He reaches his hand out, absentmindedly grabbing the sandwich he laid to the side a good half an hour ago. He brings the roast beef and asiago goodness to his lips while still typing furiously with his free hand. When his teeth sink into his lunch and the cheesy, beefy flavor explodes on his tongue, at that instant Jungkook’s mind is invaded by one specific scene from his dream. His mind focuses in on the man asking him for permission just before he sank his teeth into Jungkook skin, at the base of his neck just below where the collar of his shirt now lies.

The sandwich drops from his grasp as he ponders the coincidence. Is it a coincidence? It has to be; it’s just a dream. Unanswered questions plague his mind, and he starts to wonders if he’s being dream-vaded. He’s read about dreamvades. He wonders if the man has been invading his slumber, setting a trap for him. Much like the way a spider wasp paralyzes its prey before dragging it to its nest, vampires use dreamvades, the process of invading a person’s dream subduing them with their worst fears. Jungkook’s heard stories of vampires dream-vading humans before killing them or claiming them as a toy. However, in every account he can recall the dreams were terrifying and gruesome, and the victims were traumatized by the very thought of sleep, scared of closing their eyes.

Jungkook is not scared. In fact, there are many emotions he feels at the thought of falling asleep, but fear is not on the list. From the moment he opens his eyes in the morning until he closes them at night, all Jungkook can think about is when next he gets to fall into slumber. He anticipates the moment when he can feel the man’s breath on his skin as he dips his head to the crux of his neck, as he bites. When Jungkook thinks about sleep all he feels is the burning ache of… _want_.

He gets up from his desk and starts pacing his office, reality hitting him like a cup of ice-cold water to the face. _What if these have not just simply been dreams? What is the vampire after? Is he trying to claim me?_ A shiver runs down Jungkook’s spine, and he’s nervous and frightened, not of the man per say, but that he might want it (to be _claimed?_ ). He’s never, not once since the first time he saw the man in the alley, felt fear or intimidation, and Jungkook finds this oddly disturbing. Vampires are born killers. He’s seen their heartless devastation first hand. He should be cowering in fear; he should be looking for a place to hide, but instead he’s pondering, possibly hoping that the man wants him as his own.

“What the fuck Jungkook! He’s a vampire!” He chastises himself for having such thoughts.

“Who’s a vampire?” His boss sneaks back in, startling him for the second time today.

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.”

“Oh, how’s the proposal coming along?”

“I think I have the wording sorted out, and everything else looks fine. I think they’ll be happy with it.”

“Good, good,” the man says. “They’re our biggest client we have to make sure they’re happy.” There’s an urgency to the man’s voice that Jungkook purposely ignores. He understands all too well the importance of keeping this client happy.

“Don’t worry sir, they’ll be ecstatic,” Jungkook offers encouragement.

The man gives one more look of concern before walking away.

An hour later with the contract finalized, he packs up his belongs and heads home.

 

****

Jungkook is sitting on his bed running a towel over his head, trying to dry his hair. It’s almost eleven and he needs to go to sleep. Tonight he has concocted a plan, one he’s not sure is entirely wise. But his earlier realization has him feeling on edge, and he needs to know once and for all what’s really going on. He finishes with his hair, the strands of which are still somewhat damp but not so bad he can’t sleep. He drops the towel in the hamper and walks back to his bedroom, turning off the exterior lights as he goes. Once in bed he leans over, turns off the bedside lamp, and waits.

The illuminated numbers on the clock read one twenty-two when Jungkook feels the mattress dip beside him. He shuts his eyes tight and holds his breath hoping to still the steady raise in his heart rate.

“You’re awake.” The voice is rich and deep just like he remembers from his dreams.

“Am I dreaming?” Jungkook asks, genuinely confused. The man sounds so close, but he shouldn’t be real.

The laughter startles Jungkook, and he turns to face the man.

“You’re r-real?”

“Yes.”

At the answer Jungkook all but flies off the bed.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The eyes are worried, maybe even a little disappointed.

“W-why are you here?” Jungkook stutters.

“I wanted to see you.” The sincerity of the statement has Jungkook gawking at the man.

“Y-you want to see…me?” The words sound foreign leaving his mouth because _none of this makes sense_.

“Yes, you,” the man makes a move to get off the bed.

“Sss-stay where you are!” Jungkook orders, and his voice is loud as fear grips him but the man obeys.

Jungkook realizes a little too late that he hadn’t thought his plan through, hadn’t planned on this being real. He expected to be dreaming, was trying to keep his conscious awake so that he could confront the vampire in his dreams, but this, this, he has no idea how to handle. He stands staring, watching the breathtakingly beautiful creature who is sitting on his bed with downcast eyes, and Jungkook wonders if he’s actually is dreaming. But when he takes a step back and bumps his heel on the treadmill in his bedroom, the pain that shoots through his leg tells him this is not a dream.

The man holds his gaze for a while without speaking and then suddenly breaks the silence.

“I was there you know, the night you were born.” The man’s laser-sharp gaze is boring holes in his skin. “You were so beautiful with your pale skin and jet black hair, eyes innocently searching.” The man moves from the bed and walks towards him, and Jungkook’s breath stops. “They probably didn’t teach you this in school, but vampires bond through scent. Did you know that?”

Jungkook shakes his head, answering although he is certain it was not a question. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He swears he hears the man’s voice crack around the statement, and the sound is nice.

The man reaches out as though to touch, and even though every part of his being wants the man’s hand on his skin Jungkook instinctively slinks out of the man’s grasp. The vampire’s hand retreats to his side.

“W-why are you here? I’m a Worker…I-I have rights,” Jungkook stutters. Not from fear, but something entirely different, an emotion he can’t name. “A-are you dream-vading me?”

The vampire shakes his head and Jungkook’s eyes widen, because if what he’s been experiencing aren’t dreams then…

“Then it’s real? All those nights,” Jungkook’s swallows around the words, “have been real?”

“Yes.” The man answers back, and Jungkook has no idea what to say or do next.

If it’s all been real, it means he had succumbed without a fight or a struggle, believing it was all a dream. He had allowed the man’s hand on his skin, the man’s teeth sinking into his flesh, biting and drinking his life, and giving him life in return. It means he wanted it, and if he’s honest, he still does.

“But why? What do you want?”

“I want you, Jungkook; I’ve always only wanted you.” Jungkook so badly wants to believe the honesty he sees in the Vampire’s eyes, but he’s seen too much to give in this easily.

“Who are you?” Jungkook asks, barely above a whisper.

“You know my name Jungkook. You’ve screamed it many times in the throngs of passion. You tell me, who am I?”

Jungkook looks at the man, and flashes of the previous nights invade his mind, filling his head with pictures of razor sharp teeth biting into his flesh, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through his core, and with every encounter the same name escapes his lips.

“Taehyung?”

“Yes.”

The man’s name is comforting and familiar, and Jungkook doesn’t understand why.

“The night you were born I was sent to assign you your position. You were stunning, and it was evident to anyone with eyes you were meant to be a Toy. You were gorgeous even as a newborn.” Taehyung pauses for a moment as though trying to choose his next words carefully.

“I knew it the moment your bright brown eyes fell upon mine and your scent wafted into my system. I knew you were mine, that we were bonded. You were sent to complete me. You brought life to my dead soul. I couldn’t classify you as a Toy because I had no assurances that I would be the one to purchase you. The thought of someone else touching you or harming you wasn’t something I could abide. So, I made you a Worker. It was the only way I could protect you. I’ve been watching over you and keeping you safe ever since.”

“I was meant to be a Toy?” Jungkook shudders at the thought of being someone’s possession. “Wait? Bonded?”

“Yes, bonded.” The man takes a tiny step forward, and Jungkook notes that the gap separating them has grown smaller.

“I don’t understand,” the man’s words have his brain firing at both ends trying to accept, trying to reason through what’s being said. But nothing makes sense. “I’m human.”

“Yes, you are, very, very human. You’re also the most addicting scent to me, the taste of your blood, and the feel of your skin against mine, all of you is like a drug to me. I’ve tried to stay away, and I was doing well watching you from a distance, keeping you safe. But that night in the alley you, you…reacted to my aura without being forced, without being coerced.” Taehyung pauses and stares at Jungkook eyes darkening slightly. “I wanted to touch you so badly. I wanted to bite and mark you as my own. Even then I tried to keep my distance, but you, you started dreaming about me, fantasizing about me, and I couldn’t stay away. I didn’t have the willpower.” Taehyung takes another step, and Jungkook again doesn’t move, only watches as the distance between them grows smaller.

There are so many things Jungkook should ask, so many reasons why he should hightail it out of his house and to the nearest vampire-free zone. Instead, he stays put and holds the vampire’s gaze.

“What does it taste like?” He’s genuinely curious. “My blood, what does it taste like?”

A smile curls at the corners of Taehyung lips, and the action has Jungkook smiling too.

“Like love, like peace, like the freshest, sweetest taste I have ever encountered. It fills me with a sense of freedom. But not just your taste Jungkook, everything about you. You’re the light to my darkness.”

“Why, why didn’t you force me?” Jungkook knows he would have been powerless to say no, even if the feeling, the desire, wasn’t mutual. Taehyung is a vampire and he’s human.

“I wanted you to have a choice. I wanted you to want me too.” Taehyung’s voice sounds insecure and unsure.

The words stun Jungkook into silence for a bit; he wasn’t expecting that to be the answer. After what feels like forever, he asks a question.

“What if I say no? What if I don’t want to be yours? Then what, do you force me then?” Jungkook knows his voice sounds hard, but he doesn’t want to be a toy, even if that what he was originally meant to be. “It would be pretty ironic for you to save me from being a Toy only to turn me into yours.”

“My intention was never to make you one Jungkook. If you say no, your life remains as it is, and I will continue to do what I’ve done since your birth—protect you. I wanted you to have a choice, a real choice.” Taehyung hasn’t moved, but the distance between them is minuscule, and Jungkook can feel a whisper of the man’s breath on his face.

“ _If_ I say yes, and that’s an if, what happens next?

“I bite you, but it will be different from what you experienced. I’d be claiming you, marking you as mine.”

“Like a werewolf?” Jungkook asks, visibly shivering as the thought of being bitten filled him with excitement.

Taehyung smiles a bit, “Yes, just like a werewolf. But with one small difference: for the claim to be valid, you’ll have to bite me as well.”

Jungkook takes a step back at the gravity of the man’s words.

“I have to bite you? W-why?”

“It’s hard to explain. Everything about a human is written in their DNA. With a vampire it’s written in their blood. You ingesting my blood is equivalent to me putting a ring on your finger. It’s a signal to others that you’re taken.”

 _Taken_ , the word swims around Jungkook’s mind. _Does he want this, does he want to be taken? Shouldn’t there be a time for them to get to know each other?_ He knows nothing about this man, and yet he feels so familiar at the same time.

“W-will it change me, biting you? Will I still be me?”

Taehyung stares at him a little harder, and Jungkook swears he sees a glimmer of hope spark across the man’s dark orbs.

“Yes, you’ll still be human only a mental connection will be formed.”

“Mental connection?” Jungkook whispers the question.

“Yes, we’ll be connected. We'll be able to sense what the other is feeling; I’ll know if you’re scared or lonely or sad.”

“Will we be able to read each other’s thoughts?”

“No, at least, I don’t think so.” Taehyung brows scrunch in thought, and Jungkook smiles at the action as he momentarily forgets the man isn’t human.

They stand silently for a while as Jungkook’s mind continues to spin, and he has the mental imagine of a hamster on a wheel going around and around in circles but getting nowhere. He needs to answer, to say yes or no, and damn it if he isn’t surprised by how much he wants to say yes. Not just to Taehyung but to the thought of biting and of being bitten. Every time Taehyung has sunk his teeth into his flesh the action had been addicting, each encounter leaving Jungkook salivating with anticipation for the next time.

He looks up expecting to meet the vampire’s intense stare for the umpteenth time. Instead, Taehyung’s gaze is turned downward, and the man is worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, and Jungkook is again taken by how very human the man’s actions are. Jungkook knows what his answer is. He thinks maybe he’s always known.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Taehyung’s voice breaks Jungkook from his revery. “So, if you need more tim-”

“Yes,” Jungkook cuts the vampire off.

Taehyung finally meets his gaze once again, “Yes, you need more time, or...?”

“Yes, I, uhm…” Jungkook swallows hard, “Yes, I want you to bite me.” He can feel the burn as it spreads across his face and lands on his cheeks.

“Are you sure? There’s no turning back, no undo button. This is forever.” Taehyung says somberly as though it has just dawned on him as well.

“Yes,” Jungkook is the one that steps forward this time. “You feel familiar and safe to me. Not once, even when I thought you were a dream, did I feel afraid. Now that you’re here, a part of me wants you more. I should say no. It’s probably the wiser choice, but I can’t seem to make myself say it.” Jungkook closes the distance between them completely and invades Taehyung’s space. “Bite me hyung.” Jungkook feels the shiver that runs through Taehyung’s body at the words.

Long fingers push into his back as Taehyung holds him tightly to his body. “You smell so good” The words cause his heart to flutter.

His neck lolls to the side, baring his throbbing artery to the vampire. Jungkook’s eyes close instinctively as Taehyung’s head get closer and closer. A shudder runs through him at the first touch of Taehyung’s lip on his skin. He wants this so much more than he had originally thought, every inch of him is begging, screaming silently for the man to bare his fangs and bite. Jungkook’s body keens in and is pushing and pulsating against the vampire yearning for the man to meet the need that has lain dormant for too long.

A gasp of contentment escapes Jungkook’s lips when Taehyung _finally_ bites down. It’s everything, everything Jungkook’s ever wanted. Every want, need, longing is being fulfilled as Taehyung teeth sink further and further into his flesh, pulling at his core, setting fire to everything in its path. Taehyung’s hand falls on his ass pushing him closer and lifting Jungkook’s leg, hitching it to his side. The change in position causes Jungkook’s neck to arch further giving Taehyung easier access.

“Hyung,” Jungkook cries needily, not really sure what he’s asking for.

He’s aware of nothing and everything, time feels like it has stopped but is moving too fast at the same time, and Jungkook is going down, free falling, sinking as Taehyung drinks from his vein. None of the words Jungkook knows are adequate enough to describe what he feels. It’s as though Taehyung has broken him apart bit by bit and is now putting him back together. Jungkook senses the words rather than hears them.

_“Bite me Jungkook.”_

He obeys, moving his head forward slowly so as not to disrupt Taehyung’s lips from his skin, he feels shaky and unsteady he knows he would fall to the ground if not for Taehyung’s firm grasp on his back. Taehyung skin is cool against his own and it brings a slight calm to his disrupted emotions. He opens his mouth and hesitates, his lips hovering above the junction were Taehyung’s neck and shoulder meets. _“Bite.”_ Again the communication is unspoken, and it feels like a plea, as though Taehyung needs Jungkook’s bite with the same intensity that Jungkook needs his. His dips his head once more, running his tongue along the man’s skin. Taehyung’s lips detach from Jungkook’s neck, and he’d be upset if not for the stunted groan that the vampire releases.

“Jungkook, please.” This time, the words are audible. “Please.”

Jungkook can feel the need coming off of the man, and it reminds of steam coming from a kettle when the water has reached its boiling point. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and answering Taehyung’s plea. Taehyung sobs at the bite gripping Jungkook tighter pulling him so close Jungkook is certain not even air could pass between them. Every emotion that Jungkook has kept hidden, all the dark desires that he’s locked away too afraid to let them see the light of day, takes over. There is no thought to his actions; he is driven by pure instinct as he ravages the vampire’s neck. Taehyung’s blood is warm and sweet and addicting. He likes the way it slides down his throat, and the sensation is welcoming and fulfilling as though he’s been waiting his whole life for it. The taste isn’t what he expected. It’s sweet and creamy and, as illogical as it is, it reminds Jungkook of ice cream, and he sucks harder, wanting to swallow as much as he can.

He feels the tremor of Taehyung’s body against his, and it’s addicting and he bites harder wanting to illicit the same response. A cold hand brushes against his neck, and Jungkook has to hold back a gasp as the cool touch surprises him. His flicks his tongue against Taehyung’s skin, moistening the wound he has inflicted, then steps away slightly. He wants to see Taehyung’s face. He’s not disappointed by what he finds. The man’s eyes are half-lidded with pleasure, and his breath is coming out in ragged puffs against Jungkook’s skin. They stand for a while trying to catch their breath. When their eyes meet, Jungkook sees the silent question hidden in the depths of the man’s dark orbs and gives a tiny nod of assent, as he is unable to do anymore. Taehyung’s ministration on his neck has him losing all sense of speech.

He feels the vampire withdraw and moans quietly at the absence of the man’s touch on his skin. He’s about to complain when a sharp sensation wakes him from his pleasurable haze and throws him into the throes of sheer undiluted ecstasy. Razor teeth slice through his sweat drenched skin without resistance, penetrating deep into the flesh of his neck as they cut through thin blood vessels causing their precious liquid to spill. Jungkook feels light-headed, as though he’s floating, as the life is being drained from him and he doesn’t fight the loss. He trusts Taehyung. Even with all the reasons why he shouldn’t stacking up in the recesses of his mind, he trusts that the man is his.

He moans loudly when Taehyung latches onto the wound with his entire mouth and begins to greedily suck, like a newborn to his mother's nipple. Jungkook feels like a flickering bulb as the erotic sensation has him pulsating, relishing the feeling of Taehyung’s talented muscle as it laps at the raw, broken flesh. He can feel the wound healing with each swipe of Taehyung’s tongue. The vampire then trails soft kisses along his neck, and it’s the most loved Jungkook has felt in all his twenty-two years of life. The kisses are chaste and innocent, and he knows these bites mean Taehyung is his.

 _“This is forever, right hyung?”_ The question isn’t audible, but he knows the vampire hears him.

“Yes,” the man’s answers aloud, “I’ve tasted you, and you’ve tasted me-”

Jungkook swallows the remainder of the man’s sentence with a rough, needy kiss. He doesn’t need the Taehyung to say the rest, he knows the answer.

_We’ll always want more. Always._

 


	2. Toys, Collars, And Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a vampire through and through.  
> Namjoon is a Toy, who fights the system.  
> Who'll win their war?  
> Chapter two to the vampire au side thingy that accidentally happened.  
> Did I mention someone wears a collar? Just in case you need a reason to read.

The thing about Namjoon is that he bucks the system, always fighting, always planning. He didn't ask for this life; he thinks too much, sees too much, understands too much, _to be a fucking Toy_. Every day the tall blonde questions his given role, _every single damn day_. Toys are stunning, with perfect skin and perfect features. _He should not be a Toy_. He likes math and words and learning, so he should be a Worker… and if tonight goes as planned, if he actually escapes, he will be. The cellar is cold and dark and smells like death, but he’s hidden in worse places so he doesn’t complain.

This is Namjoon’s fifth attempt at running away. Each time the man has found him, and he hopes and prays this time will be different. Every time the man takes him back Namjoon wonders why, why, why the vampire doesn’t just kill him? He’d rather be dead, drained of all his blood. He’d rather his broken body be tossed into the street and trampled underfoot than live the rest of his life as someone’s plaything, a live ragdoll to do with as his master pleases. _Master_ , he hates the word, hates the sound, hates the way it feels like poison in his throat when he utters it.

“Namjoon.” The man’s voice is deceptively sweet, and Namjoon wonders how someone so unassuming, so demur, almost bashful looking can be so deadly. “Namjoon.” There’s an edge to the man’s voice and it sends a shiver down Namjoon’s spine.

He holds his breath, trying to silence any noise that would alert the vampire to his current location. Namjoon closes his eyes tightly and stills his body, clasping both hands over his mouth like a barrier keeping sound from escaping.

“Namjoon, why do you run? I always find you.” The edge in the man’s voice grows deeper, darker, and he knows if he finds him, _if_ Jimin finds him, tonight’s punishment will be the most severe he’s ever experienced.

He shudders in place and fights the gasp of fear that wants to escape.

“If you come out now pet, I won’t hurt you.” Namjoon considers the offer but doesn’t move.

Jimin’s a man of his word, it’s the vampire’s one redeeming quality. Namjoon can feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes, and he knows he’s been defeated. The fact that Jimin is in the same space means he knows, _he fucking knows_ exactly where Namjoon is. It means the blood-sucker is playing with him, like a cat cornering a mouse. The tears are those of humiliation; he’s lost, and once again Jimin has won. Namjoon stands up, his limbs cracking loudly from being curled up for too long.

Jimin smiles, more like smirks, eyes shining with victory, because once again he’s broken Namjoon’s will (at least that how Namjoon perceives it).

“Why do you keep doing this?” Jimin asks, and it’s not really a question as they both know why.

“Why do you keep looking for me?” The question did not have the bite Namjoon wanted it to.

“Because I own you love. You leave when I let you, when I am bored, when you don’t excite me.”

In a flash Jimin is behind him, and nails are digging into the nape of his neck causing Namjoon to hiss in pain. The vampire’s hand slides through Namjoon’s hair, fingers scratching the scalp before roughly pulling Namjoon’s head so far back that it lands on his shoulder. The position is awkward and uncomfortable given their height difference, Namjoon being a good six centimeters taller than the vampire.

“Y-you said you wouldn’t hurt me.” The sentence stutters out of Namjoon mouth. The muscles in his back and legs are beginning to burn as his current posture is difficult to maintain.

“I’m not going to hurt you Namjoon, I gave you my word, but…” Namjoon shivers as the vampire licks his tongue along the throbbing vein in his neck, “I am going to punish you,” and with that the vampire bites down hard into Namjoon’s jugular, and the blonde sees a bright light before the darkness claims him, and he falls limp against Jimin’s chest.

 

**Jimin**

Jimin’s a vampire through and through; he doesn’t feel, and he doesn’t care. To Jimin humans are merely property to be owned and then discarded, living pawns in the chess game of life. But Namjoon, Namjoon is different, and he doesn't know why. From the moment he saw the boy on the auction block he wanted, no, he needed to own him. The vampire’s had a plethora of Toys, too many to count. None making it past a week, unable to hold his interest, unable to tug at his core like Namjoon.

He watches the man sleep. He hadn’t meant to suck so hard, to take so much, but Namjoon’s blood is addicting, and Jimin is obsessed with the taste, feel, and temperature of it. He has lost control on more than one occasion, nearly sucking the man dry while fucking him senseless. Blood and sex are a lethal combination, and Jimin lives (or dies) for the rush it brings. A rush made ten times more erotic by Namjoon’s sweet, fresh blood.

Namjoon has been out for the past three hours, and Jimin’s patience is wearing thin, but he doesn’t wake him, he lets the man rest. He knows this sleep is necessary, knows that Namjoon needs time to gain back his strength. He smiles a crooked smile as he watches the rise and fall of the blonde’s chest. For a moment he considers spreading the man’s legs to bury himself as far as he can inside the man. The thought is so tempting, but he doesn’t because he wants Namjoon awake, he wants to watch as fear turns to desire like it always does. When Namjoon awakens, Jimin plans on ending this game; the man has run away more times than should be allowed, and Jimin is tired of chasing him.

Before the rise of the sun, Namjoon will either be his or be dead.

**Namjoon**

The room is dark when Namjoon finally regains consciousness. His neck is throbbing, and he’s certain Jimin had ripped the skin. His limbs ache, and he feels drunk tired, as though there was a heavy weight pinning him to the bed. The room is dark, the only light provided by the bedside clock. His heart sinks because he’s alive, he’s always alive, and once again he wonders why.

“You’re awake?” Namjoon’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice the man. “How do you feel?”

There is something almost like concern in Jimin’s voice, and it makes Namjoon feel even more nervous. The vampire always has a motive, something he wants. Namjoon’s health is of no real importance to the man. He doesn’t answer. He can’t. His mouth feels dry, and his tongue is sticking to the roof of it. He swallows but nothing comes.

“Here.” Jimin hands him a glass of water. Namjoon drinks the liquid in one swallow, and it’s not enough he needs more.

“More.” His voice is hoarse and scratchy, and his throat hurts. Jimin disappears for a moment and returns almost as quickly with water in hand.

And again Namjoon drinks greedily, the coolness feels good against his aching throat.

“Thank you,” he says, forgetting for a moment that Jimin had caused his current state.

“Since I did something that deserved a ‘thank you’ don’t you think a reward is necessary?”

Whatever Jimin is after Namjoon knows he will be unable to give, but what he feels really doesn’t matter. The vampire will take what he wants either way, and Namjoon knows he will be powerless to stop it. He’s expecting a hard cock shoved down his throat or cold fingers jabbing into his rim without preparation or warning, digging into him ruthlessly until he cries in agony. He is shocked when instead the vampire leans and presses their lips together, it’s not a kiss, it’s just skin on skin, and the action has Namjoon confused.

The last time he ran away Jimin had handcuffed him to the bed and fucked him so hard he bled for days and had trouble walking. The time before that the vampire bit him on over seventy-five percent of his body, then nearly drained him as he pounded into him. He has never, not in the twelve months that he has been the man’s Toy, experienced anything resembling gentleness from Jimin. So this moment has him terrified.

“You’re scared, I can smell it,” Jimin says matter of fact.

Namjoon doesn’t respond; he’s not sure it was a question and is equally uncertain how to answer.  
The vampire sighs, “I’m not a monster Namjoon. A monster is something that goes against its nature, an abomination. I’m not an abomination. I was never human, never turned. I was born a vampire. It’s who I am, what I am. I’ve never cared about human life, never seen the point; you are finite, limited, born only to die.” He pauses and looks at Namjoon. “In my three hundred years I’ve owned more humans than sand on the seashore. I cared for none of them, and those that tried what you continue to try suffered horrible, gruesome deaths at my hand.” There is no emotion in Jimin’s voice; he is merely stating the facts.

“Why, haven’t you killed me?” Namjoon’s not sure when he found his voice and is startled by his own question.

The vampire stares at him but makes no attempts at an answer, and Namjoon can almost feel the question swirling in the cockles of Jimin’s mind. He stares at the vampire. Jimin is indeed beautiful. His features are soft, almost gentle. His skin is pale, white, near translucent when caught in the right light. The vampire has full, pouty lips and crescent shaped eyes that get smaller when he smiles (a thing Namjoon has seen happen only once). He can’t deny that vampire is stunning. He drags his eyes away, hating the way the man’s looks have him somewhat mesmerized.

“I’m not sure.” Jimin’s voice has his head snapping up once again, surprised that the man is answering. “You intrigue me, there is a fire about you. Something about you has attached itself to me--” Jimin’s voice is thoughtful as it trails off, and it’s as though the man had discovered something he didn’t know before. The moment is quickly broken, “But don’t be fooled, my affections for you won’t stop me from killing you if I have to come find you one more time. I’m tired of chasing you Namjoon, so tonight I am offering you a choice along with your punishment.”

“B-but, you said-- you promised. You’ve never gone back on your word.” Namjoon reminds the vampire.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise. But bad behavior must be dealt with, pet, swiftly.”

Namjoon feels colds hands against his skin, and it’s then he realizes he is completely naked. He hears the clink of the handcuffs and feels them snap against his wrists without ever seeing them. He pulls on the restraints to no avail. He’s trapped, sprawled and bare, helpless and chained to the bed. Namjoon pushes his head forward and it’s uncomfortable, but he needs to know what Jimin is going to do.

The last time the man cuffed him to the bed he was reduced to a bloody mess. The smell of iron still makes him nauseous and triggers memories of that night. It is the most frightened Namjoon’s ever been in his life. The vampire is nowhere to be seen and Namjoon drops his head against the mattress, too weak to hold it up.

He hears the man several minutes later, and he lifts his head again. Jimin is approaching the bed, and he has two objects in his hand. The first he recognizes instantly, and he starts to struggle against his confinement aggressively when his brain registers a whip in Jimin’s left hand.

“Please, please you promised.” Namjoon is close to tears. If he thought Jimin would kill him and release him from this misery he’d be okay, he’d accepted whatever was going to happen. But Jimin never kills him. Instead, he always brings him to the edge, never allowing him to fall over.

Jimin walks over to the bed and lays both objects down, then steps back and slowly removes his clothing. Namjoon closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Jimin naked. He hates how his body reacts, hates that he can’t stop his eyes from roaming over the vampires toned physique, tracing each flex of Jimin’s rippling muscles with an imaginary paint brush. He hates that in the deep, dark recesses of his mind, he wants this. This fucked up, unhealthy relationship. In those moments when he’s honest with himself he willingly admits that he likes the way Jimin breaks him without ever trying to put him back together again. He wants it, _but not like this_.

“Open your eyes, Namjoon,” the vampire’s voice commands, and the edge from earlier is back, and something about the roughness of the tone has Namjoon obeying almost immediately.

“Good boy.”

Jimin runs his hand down Namjoon’s chest before straddling the man, trapping Namjoon’s thighs between his knees. He leans over and picks up the whip. Namjoon’s eyes grow wider when the vampire grabs his scrotum, holding the sack gingerly in his hands while pushing Namjoon’s cock down between his legs. A shudder runs through his body at the cold touch to his most sensitive area.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished Namjoon?” Jimin asks quietly, his voice calm and even as he squeezes the sack of nerves till it’s taut and tight with tension.  
Namjoon sobs his reply; the sensation is overwhelming.

“Use your words, please.” Jimin tightens his grip.

“Yes, master.” Tears burn the corner of his eyes.

“What did you do?”

“I ran away after promising not to.”

“That’s right. Promises are sacred Namjoon, an oath that should never be broken.” Jimin scolds him like a parent.

The first crack of the whip doesn’t hurt the way Namjoon thought it would, but he sees stars anyway.

“If you take this without making a sound I will reward you at the end. But if you make a sound even the tiniest peep, I will double it in both number and force. Do you understand me?”

Namjoon nods, scared that answering with words will count as sound. The smirk on Jimin’s face tells him he’s made the right choice.

_Smack!_

The second hit is harder than the first, and Namjoon bites his tongue to keep himself silent. Tears pool at the corner of his eyes, and his heart rate increases to what feels like a thousand beats per second.

_Smack!_

The third sends a shockwave of tight ache through his core, and Namjoon feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

The beating continues, and he’s lost count as to how many times Jimin has lowered the object in his hand to his sensitive skin. It doesn’t hurt as much as it burns and stings, each swat of the whip to his privates like a bolt of electricity through his core, causing his body to tremble. Each hit has him seeing stars and white lights behind his eyes, he bears down harder on his tongue to keep from screaming, his legs are shaking uncontrollably, and he wants to cry. But he won’t, _he won’t_.

When the last slap comes, Namjoon is not prepared for the way his body reacts. The thick edge of the stick flattens against his scrotum with such force his entire body rocks and the tears are no longer on the inside of his eyes, they’re streaming down his face, his mouth hangs open, and he can feel the saliva dripping down his chin to his neck. His body is throbbing from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet, and he hates himself, hates himself so much because he likes it.

No, _he fucking loves it._

When Jimin releases his appendage, Namjoon can still feel the man’s vice-like hold lingering, and the area between his legs is twitching as though alive.

Jimin hasn’t moved, and Namjoon tries to open his eyes but has not regained control of his body enough to do so.

Cold fingers wrapping around his cock have his body jerking hard. The sensation is alarming. Jimin moves up and down along Namjoon’s length at a painfully slow pace, and Namjoon’s breath comes out in staggered puffs. He arches up, pushing himself further into the vampire’s hand, a hot lava like pain is emanating from the bruised sack of balls as his cock comes to life under Jimin’s touch. The ache is delicious, almost addicting, and he feels the blood pooling as his penis becomes more and more erect.

“Why do you fight Namjoon?” It sounds less like a question and more like the vampire thinking out loud. “When it’s so clear that your body wants this.” Jimin’s hand picks up speed, and Namjoon can feel the coils in his stomach begin to turn.

“Plea-ahhh fuc-” he can’t keep silent, and he’s not sure he’s allowed to talk. Fear of retribution and overstimulation as Namjoon at his breaking point.

“Please what, _Toy_?” Jimin punctuates the title as he pumps Namjoon hard and fast.

“Plea, I… oh god, oh god…” The stimulation is too much and he feels precum dripping from the head of his member, he’s so close, so damn close.

Namjoon lets out a static cry when Jimin removes his hand, thinking his orgasm is about to be ruined.

“No, please, don’t…” he pleads.

Jimin shuffles in the bed, and Namjoon nearly cries for real because if the man leaves he’ll be tied to the bed with a cock filled to the brim, ready for release and no way to achieve it. He finally opens his eyes and sees Jimin stand over him; the man is looking down at him, iris’s glowing red and pupils black as night. Namjoon can feel his heart thumping against his chest. Jimin may be a heartless vampire, _but he is a fucking hot one_.

Namjoon watches (and it feels like a slow motion film) as Jimin lowers himself onto his aching dripping cock taking him in to the hilt, and Namjoon reacts instantly, pushing up hard, crashing through the ring of muscles surrounding Jimin’s hole like a freight train with no driver.

“Gaaah,” the gurgled sound escapes Jimin’s lips, and Namjoon pounds in harder, silently begging to hear the noise again.

Jimin rarely allows him to lead, and Namjoon takes full advantage, pistoning his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper into the vampire until Jimin falls chest first against Namjoon, head against the blonde’s neck, tonguing at Namjoon’s throbbing vein. He can feel the vampire jerk with each pound into his hole, the man’s wall tightening around his cock sucking him in and pulling him down.

“Namjoo-fuck!” Jimin’s voice is ruined, and Namjoon is heady from the sound, “Ca- I… please can—fuck, fuck, fuck.” The man can’t continue his question, and Namjoon’s movements stutter slightly from shock.

_Is JImin asking for permission?_

Namjoon hammers faster, pummeling the vampire erratically, all control gone, light-headed from the power he’s been temporarily granted. Jimin has unconsciously, in the throngs of passion, gifted Namjoon with the thing he wanted all along: _the right to choose_.

“Yes,” the answer surprises him, frightens him because he wants it, he wants to be Jimin’s Toy.

When Jimin’s fangs sink through his skin puncturing his vein, Namjoon finds his release, and the tension in his body snaps like an overstretched rubber band, and he spills inside of Jimin’s warm, pulsing walls.

Namjoon opens his eyes hours later, his body not able to handle the overstimulation of his orgasm combined with Jimin drinking of his blood. His hands are no longer tied, and it takes a moment for him to come to all the way.

“You’re awake.” Jimin is standing by the side of the bed fully dressed.

“Mmm,” Namjoon replies with a nod.

“Good, let’s talk.” Jimin sounds serious, and Namjoon finds it odd that the tone doesn’t evoke the fear it usually does.

He sits up slowly. He feels wobbly, unsteady like a newborn calf. Jimin puts a hand on his back to steady him, and the vampire’s hands don’t feel as cold, and he doesn’t jump from shock. Namjoon looks up at the vampire, and he’s sure Jimin can read his confusion.

_What the hell is going on?_

 

**Jimin**

He hadn’t intended for it to happen.

 _Namjoon said yes, he gave permission,_ _so this, this was all his fault._

He can see the questions in the man’s eyes, can see that Namjoon feels all the changes that have occurred. Namjoon may not fully comprehend what’s happened, but it’s plain as day that the blonde senses _the claim_.

_Fuck!_

Claiming required permission and Namjoon had given it, and when Jimin bit into Namjoon’s vein sucking until he had his fill, riding the man hard until he came, until Namjoon’s body lay limp and lifeless beneath him, he had no choice, none ( _because Namjoon gave permission, he said yes_ ). He had to give the man his blood in return.

_He had no other option._

“I am going to give you the one thing you want the most, a choice,” Jimin says solemnly.

“A choice?”

“Yes.” Jimin doesn’t expound.

“Why?”

“Because you said yes because; you gave permission, because…” Jimin pauses, “Because I claimed you.”

Namjoon is staring, brows drawn together quizzically.

“Claimed? Didn’t I always belong to you, I’m your Toy?” Jimin can see the wheels turning in Namjoon’s mind, trying to decipher the mystery.

“As a Toy, I purchased you. As a Toy you are, uhm, were property. Being claimed, means you’re, uhm, you’re my partner…for life.” Jimin stares at Namjoon and wonders at the tightness he feels in his chest as he watches realization dawn in the man’s eyes.

 _Embarrassment? Fear?_ He’s uncertain having never felt either.

“Partner? Did, you-- am I.. a vampire?” Namjoon’s eyes are wide.

“No, I did not turn you. You’re still a hundred percent human, only now we’re bonded. This is why I am giving you a choice, a real one.”

“A choice for what?” Namjoon asks cautiously.

“Freedom.”

Namjoon balks and Jimin almost smiles, the man truly does have the strangest effect on him.

 

**Namjoon**

He’s not sure how many minutes he’s been staring at the vampire with his mouth hung open, but it feels like years.

_Freedom? Did he hear right?_

Thoughts and question are filling his mind, but none seem to want to leave his lips.

He watches warily as Jimin removes an item from the night table, and Namjoon recognizes it as the object from earlier. Jimin turns and hands the object to Namjoon, and now he can see it’s a box of some sort. It square but oddly shaped and it has an insignia on the lid. He thumbs across the emblem, a rose, red and vibrant embedded in the midst of a raging flame.

“It’s my family crest,” Jimin says softly.

“It’s beautiful,” Namjoon breathes out.

Jimin inhales, “It reminds me of you. It’s a symbol of being able to maintain your strength and beauty despite fiery trials. That is why the rose isn’t being consumed.”

Namjoon turns in surprise to face the man. “It reminds you of me?”

“Yes. You never wavered; you always remained true to yourself, no matter what, and you never gave in, not even when you knew death was a very real possibility. That fight, I think it’s what endears me to you.” The words sound like a confession, but there is no emotion in Jimin’s voice. The man is just stating facts.

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“Open it.”

The box contains what looks like a choker, but the thickness reminds Namjoon of a dog collar. The item looks silver, but Namjoon can tell by the weight that’s platinum gold. But what catches his eyes and has his breath hitching in his chest is the pendant, a tiny crystal ball with Jimin’s family crest embedded in its center. Namjoon had thought the imprint on the box was pretty, but the real life version is a thousand times more stunning, the fire looks like an eternal flame burning brightly, and at its center, a fully bloomed, blood red rose sits suspended.

“It’s a collar,” Jimin answers his unasked question. “It’s a sign of ownership, of protection. It tells anyone that sees it that you belong to, to…me.”

Namjoon blinks, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. He had started out this day trying to run away, wanting to die rather than to be owned. Now he is being offered a choice, a partnership, and he wonders how the tables have turned so drastically.

“I don’t understand.”

“The decision you make today, Namjoon, won’t change the claim. Therefore no matter what choice you make this collar will always be yours.” Jimin takes another deep breath, “You can choose to wear the collar and stay here with me, or, you can wear the collar and leave. If you choose option two, I won’t try to find you, and there will be no retribution. You can also decide not to wear the crest at all, but others will see you as a piece of property, as a thing to be owned. I will honor whatever choice you make, but know this: if you choose to accept the claim, the collar, once placed around your neck, can never be removed.”

Namjoon looks down at the necklace, twirling the flaming rose between his fingers. He smiles a real smile, his first in his twenty-three years of life, as he makes his first real choice.

 

************

“Hyung, I swear that fire looks so real.” Jungkook’s voice has Namjoon looking up.

“I like to think it is,” Namjoon answers with a smile as he hands the younger man his chilled Americano.

“It’s so mesmerizing,” Jungkook says in between sips.

“I like to think that too,” Namjoon laughs at the roll of the boy’s eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked. Does it have a meaning? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it.”

“It does,” Namjoon replies without expounding, silently enjoying Jungkook’s pout.

“Fine, I’ll bite. What does it mean?”

Namjoon swirls the pendant between his thumb and index finger, his mind flickers across Jimin.

“It means, it means…I belong.”

“To who?” Jungkook’s brows are quizzical.

“That’s the real mystery, now isn’t it?” Namjoon says with a wink before walking away from a very confused Jungkook.

It’s been three years since he put the collar around his neck, three years since he walked out of Jimin’s house, and out of Jimin’s life. It’s been three years filled with real smiles and real choices and at times real loneliness. But on those days, the ones where he feels alone, he rubs the flaming rose that hangs from his neck and remembers Jimin’s last words.

_“I’m letting you leave Namjoon, but you’ll always belong to me, and I to you.”_

He feels Jimin’s presence sometimes and knows the man is watching, keeping him safe. The collar is a reminder of whose he is, and that he has a choice.

 

A/N.......

Come yell at me [here](http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com/) if you think Namjoon should have made a different choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's Taehyung ship page. But in my defense it's also my Kink Bingo Page.


	3. Whole Me in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is a vampire.  
> Yoongi is a vampire.  
> One is evil.  
> One is the leader.  
> Hoseok is human.  
> Life's not always fair.
> 
> Bug the magnificent has deemed this good enough for human consumption. All hail the Bug!

Hoseok can feel the fear slowly building, piled high in his core like Jenga pieces stacked and waiting for the last peg, the one that causes it all to come crumbling down. His cage is dirty; the smell of dried pee, blood and rotting flesh fills his nostrils. He aches, every part of his body is sore, welts and bite marks litter his skin, and he wonders how he’s even still alive.

The vampire has walked by his cage at least three times, and each time Hoseok’s eyes follow the stranger, his nerves on edge, worried about what the man’s presence means. The man’s features are covered by a large sun hat, but Hoseok notes the tall stature and broad shoulders hiding beneath the expensive, perfectly tailored suit. His voice is soft. Gentle. Almost sing-song. Every time the man speaks Hoseok knows he should feel calmed by it, but instead a chill of terror races down his spine.

“Jiyong, you’ve been holding out on me,” the man says. The sweetness of man’s tone is mixed with something sinister and deadly, and Hoseok feels it crawling and clawing at his core. “How did this beautiful specimen end up a Feeder?”

“I wonder that every time I see him,” Jiyong replies. “Maybe he was an ugly child.” The plantation owner laughs at own his joke.

“Mmmm,” the taller vampire replies. “What do you think love, is he the one?”

Hoseok turns his head at the man’s words and watches in both awe and fascination as another vampire approaches. The new stranger is much shorter than the first, his movements slow and languid yet purposeful. The man’s dark eyes look almost sleepy, as though the lids could close at any moment without warning, yet there is an alertness there as well, and Hoseok thinks the vampire is a walking contradiction. The short stranger comes to stand in front of him, and for a brief moment Hoseok’s breath hitches. The man is stunning with silky smooth, lily white skin, his lips thin and pink and set in a smirk (possibly from picking up Hoseok’s rapidly increasing heart rate), and his eyes are boring holes in Hoseok’s skin, and this time when Hoseok shivers it’s from something other than fear.

“Mmmm,” the shorter finally replies to his mate.

A cold hand pushes into the cage to stroke Hoseok’s face, and a small stubby finger traces the outline of his cheekbone.

“His jawline could be used to carve our Christmas turkey, it’s so sharp.” The man’s drawl is rich and thick. There is a dark, almost mysterious edge to the vampire’s voice. It doesn’t hold the same softness or sweetness of the taller vampire, yet Hoseok’s reaction is not one of terror or fear.

The man is still staring, and Hoseok is holding the gaze curiously when the taller vampire speaks again.  
“What do you think Yoongi?” The sugary voice clamps harder at Hoseok’s core. The feeling is ominous, alerting Hoseok to the danger that lies beneath its sweet sound. “Is he the one?”

A lazy smile spreads across the shorter man’s face, his eyes never leaving Hoseok’s. Hoseok is stunned by the man’s blinding smile, reminding him of the sunrise as it warms him from the inside out. He knows the man is dangerous, they both are, he’s survived long enough to understand this. Yet he wants the man to say yes.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” The deep drawl says with finality.

And Hoseok’s soul rejoices.

 

*********

Hoseok has never slept in a bed. He’s not sure he’s ever seen one. He has vague memories of owning one, as a child maybe, before he was taken to the farm.

The farm—it makes him shudder. He doesn’t want to remember. He's lived through it once and doesn't want to relive it. Beatings. Punishments. Being brutally raped while being fed from. Hoseok lived, he survived, he has the scars to prove it. He’s strong - or at least that’s what the wranglers would tell him as they zipped up their pants in the morning, surprised that he was still breathing.

He shuts his eyes tighter. The memories are trying to creep back in, and it takes everything he has to keep them out.

The bed is warm and soft. He would smile, would enjoy the comfort he now feels – if not for the knowledge that this is not his bed, not his home. Hoseok is very aware of his status; he is a Feeder, and being purchased means that these four walls…will be the place he dies.

“You said he was a gift.” The deep voice immediately fills Hoseok’s mind with images of the short vampire with the gorgeous skin.

“He is darling. He is…I just want to play with him a little first. You know, test his jawline, see if it’s as sharp as it looks.” The soft, sultry voice makes Hoseok want to jump out of his skin and hide.

“You can watch if you like, make sure I don’t take it too far. I just want to touch him.”

Hoseok hears desperation tugging at the corners of the vampire’s sweet tone, like a hungry wolf ready to pounce.

“We tried that already Seokjin. You have no self-control, especially when you’re attracted to them.”

“Please,” the vampire’s voice drops an octave, and Hoseok feels the change more than hears it.

“Fu… uck. Seokjin, gaaah.”

Hoseok’s mind is littered with all the possible scenarios for the man’s seductive cries and a sudden need to be the person causing the noise hits him hard. _D’fuck Hoseok!_ He scolds himself for the stray thought.

“God. Fuck! Yes, righ-oh my god,” Yoongi’s passionate words fill the air, making it hard for Hoseok to breathe.

“Please say yes,” the other male’s voice is muffled and breathy. Hoseok imagines the man talking into the smaller vampire’s skin.

“You’re not playing fair,” he hears Yoongi say, and his heart sinks when the tone sounds like surrender.

“I never play fair, love. You know that,” the voice says as Yoongi’s loud gasps and stuttered groans announce to Hoseok that the man is close to his breaking point.

On impulse Hoseok’s hand slips down to his crotch. It surprises him the way his body reacts to Yoongi. He’s never liked sex, never experienced it as something pleasurable or tender, but something about Yoongi’s broken words and hiccupped groans stir a need in him, one he doesn’t fully understand. When Yoongi finally cums, screaming the name “Jin,” Hoseok’s entire body tenses as warm lava-like feeling fills his gut and he sinks letting the satisfying sensation wash over him.

A small moan escapes and Hoseok’s hands fly to his mouth.

“Mmm, I think we’ve woken our new friend.” The voice is cold and hard despite its soft outer shell. “You’re so loud, Yoongi, tsk, tsk.”

Hoseok hears footsteps enter the room, and on instinct he tries to push deeper into the mattress hoping to hide, hoping to disappear. In a flash cold lips are by his ear, and a wet tongue tracing its outline.

“You’re scared of me, aren’t you pet?” The words are menacing. “You. Should. Be.” Each word is punctuated with a finality that feels like death to Hoseok. Like a preacher giving the last rites.

“I never said yes.” Yoongi’s words are like salve to his shredded soul.

Seokjin alights from the bed, “But…”

“I want this one.” Seokjin opens his mouth for rebuttal, but Yoongi raises his hand and silences him, “No, buts. The last gift you gave me ended up dismembered. I spent weeks cleaning up random body parts. You promised you wouldn’t touch. You said you’d behave. Do I have to punish you, again?” Yoongi’s voice is grave and commanding, and for the first time since encountering the two men, it dawns on Hoseok who’s really in charge.

 

*********

Distress is what Jin’s feeling. The desire to disobey Yoongi is strong. He wants to have Hoseok, wants to take him without permission, wants to hear the human cry and beg to be spared. Jin has dreamt of swimming in the man’s sweet smelling blood since the moment he laid eyes on him in the dingy cage at the farm. He senses that the human is different, more resilient somehow. Something tells him Hoseok would put up a fight and Jin dearly loves a good brawl… he always wins.

He smiles at the thought.

A beast resides within Seokjin. A monster more sinister than any vampire. He was born with this darkness and he loves it. Owns it. Nothing is as gratifying as taking a life. He feels like a god when he strikes that first blow, when he sees fear slowly creeping in as his victims realize there is no escape. He wants, no, needs to experience that with Hoseok, because… because something about the human has Jin believing -- Hoseok would survive.

He stares at Yoongi, wondering if – he shakes his head. Yoongi is a man of his word. He will punish him and it will be far worse than anything Jin could ever inflict on Hoseok. Jin may have a monster living within, but Yoongi, when crossed, when disobeyed… is a monster.

“Answer me love,” Yoongi’s voice breaks his revery. “Shall we go to the dungeon?”

Jin shakes his head swiftly. He hates the dungeon the most.

“No, no. I will obey. I promise.” Jin’s voice is small, and despite their height difference he feels small as well.

“Good. I’m happy to hear that pet. I take no pleasure in having to punish you.” Yoongi walks to the bed and stands next to a wide-eyed Hoseok.

Jin takes a moment to truly look at the human. The man is covered in bruises, some fresh while others have scarred leaving a permanent mark on the man’s tan skin. Jin can hear the blood coursing through the man’s thin veins and everything in him wants to taste, wants to feel the warmth as it fills his cold insides. He considers whining, begging Yoongi, but he doesn’t want to press his luck. At some point Yoongi will leave and Hoseok will be left alone. All Jin has to do is bide his time, and he’s nothing if not patient.

 

*********

The human is fragile like fine china and equally as ornate. Yoongi finds the man fascinating. Hoseok doesn't feel like other humans. There is something hidden, lurking beneath the man’s consciousness and it’s screaming, begging to be set free. Yoongi plans on doing just that. He knows that deep down Jin feels it too, it’s why the vampire’s demons are more demanding. Yoongi is not fooled by Jin’s quick retreat, he knows Jin too well for that. He may have to punish him as a deterrent.

Hoseok’s gentle breathing has Yoongi tabling the Jin situation for right now.

“Don’t be scared.” He tries to sound comforting, but he knows he doesn’t.

“W-where am I?” Hoseok’s voice trembles around the question and Yoongi feels something akin to guilt.

“You’re home,” he answers simply.

He smiles (or as close to one as he can get) when he Hoseok’s eyes grow even larger.

“Home?” The man looks skeptical, as though he is waiting for Yoongi to add the real reason.

“Yes, home.” He sits on the edge of the bed next to the boy. “We had originally thought about getting a Toy, but Jin likes buying from farms. He enjoys eating the less fortunate, I suppose.”

He laughs for real when Hoseok lets out a stuttered breath.

“That was a joke, mostly,” Yoongi says. lightly patting the man’s hand.

Hoseok’s skin is warm and soft to the touch. Yoongi can feel the life swimming in the man’s veins. A part of him is jealous of the human. Humans are finite; they have a start and an end. For humans, every moment is precious because they never know which will be their last. Yoongi has lived on this godforsaken planet for close to five hundred years. He has seen empires rise, and nations crumble. In the words of King Solomon, “There is nothing new under the sun.” Truer words have never been spoken in Yoongi’s (well-informed) opinion, that is until he walked onto the farm and the sweetest aroma he’s ever smelled filled his nostrils. The aroma spoke of a chance, of something new, and Yoongi is very, very bored.

“Why did you purchase me?” Hoseok’s voice is stronger now.

Yoongi can almost feel the man slowly accepting the situation. Yoongi is pleased. Very, very pleased. Hoseok is indeed a good choice.

“Life has grown tiresome, bland, mundane. I want, no, I need a change. You’re that change.”

“Me?” Hoseok asks, pointing a finger at himself.

“Yes. You.” Yoongi turns completely facing the shocked human. “You are to be part of our family. You will be treated more like a Toy than a Feeder. Although, from time to time we may indulge, your blood is very aromatic.” Hoseok blushes at the statement and Yoongi touches the man’s face on impulse.

“W-what about him?” Hoseok points to the door and Yoongi knows he means Jin.

“Don’t worry about him, pet. I know how to handle him. How about we get you cleaned up? See what you look like under all this grime. I bet you’re even more gorgeous.”

When Hoseok blushes for the second time, Yoongi can’t contain his excitement at the man’s visceral reaction. He’s not sure when he moved, when he swooped into Hoseok’s side or when his face ended up mere centimeters from the human’s. What he does know is that when his ice cold skin touches Hoseok’s warm flesh, pulsating with blood, something akin to electric sparks ignites within him – It’s a sign, Hoseok is most definitely the one.

 

*********

Hoseok jumps startled by sudden contact. He braces himself waiting for an attack, waiting for fingers to claw at his skin or sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. When he feels Yoongi’s cheek gently resting against his face, Hoseok is not sure how to respond. All he can do is lie there. The vampire’s skin is cold but not unbearably so, and as ridiculous as it sounds the touch has Hoseok feeling warm, and comforted.

He tries warning himself, reminding his brain what Yoongi is. _He's a vampire Hoseok. Don’t be fooled by pretty words or soft, feather-like touches that make you want to… NO! STOP! Don’t grow attached._ But even as he warns himself he knows it’s already too late. Yoongi has awakened a part of him he didn’t know existed, and despite his best efforts, Hoseok can feel it blooming…hope.

“You’re so warm. So soft.” Yoongi’s words sink into his skin and spread across his soul. The voice is still thick, still rough and rugged, but the tone is gentle and sincere.

Hoseok is unaccustomed to such tenderness, and before he can stop himself, before he can figure out what is happening, he tastes salty tears on his lips.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure why I’m crying.” He hiccups the statement.

“You don’t have to apologize Hoseok. Your crying doesn’t affect nor offend me.” The statement is more factual than comforting, but Hoseok is glad for it anyway. “About that bath.” He feels Yoongi pushing the covers from his body.

He shivers when the cold air hits his skin. He sits up in the bed and the room is spinning. He feels off center, off kilter, and he remembers his last meal was two, maybe three days prior.

“Then something to eat,” Yoongi says, and Hoseok is surprised by the statement.

“You eat food?” Hoseok would face palm the question is ridiculous and he knows it, but he’s already cried like a baby in front of the vampire, he’s way past feeling embarrassed.

“No, but you do.” The vampire’s voice sounds amused.

Hoseok stares at the vampire dumbfounded, his mouth set in an ‘o.’

“Come on then.” Yoongi pulls him from the bed and ushers him to the bathroom. The vampire place fresh clothing in the basin and turns to leave. “I’ll be in the kitchen. It’s out this door and to the left, come find me when you’re through.”

The water feels amazing on his skin and Hoseok never wants to move from beneath the stream of warm liquid. He watches as the filth and grime from his years on the farm swirls and disappears down the drain. A smile breaks across his face as he watches his past vanish right before his eyes, he had dreamt of a moment like this, but never expected it to come true. Yoongi has offered him a chance at something new, a chance at having a family. He’s worried about Jin; he knows that the man has very different intentions than those of the shorter vampire. But Hoseok is determined to do whatever is necessary to make this work.

He lets the water beat on his skin longer than necessary, deep in thought, wondering about his situation. Can he trust Yoongi to keep him safe? To keep his word?

A knock at the door brings him back to the present; he turns off the water. The door opens and Hoseok’s heart sinks when Jin walks in. He should have known it was too good to be true.

“You truly do have gorgeous skin,” the man says, his eyes hungrily roving over Hoseok’s body.

“W-what are you doing in here?” Hoseok tries to shake the fear from his voice.

“Yoongi won’t always be around, you know that don’t you?” The man ignores Hoseok’s question.

Jin advances slowly towards the shower. Hoseok watches the man’s progression horror curling in his core as he realizes the glass that separates them offers no real protection. He grips it anyway. He feels naked and not because he actually is, no, it’s the way Jin has him cornered, locked in yet another cage. A cage made of his own fear.

The vampire’s eyes shine with victory, as he takes another step.

It almost happens—surrender.

He almost caves.

Almost lets his fear win.

_Almost._

Jin may be a monster.

But…

Hoseok had survived hell.

“You’re right, he won’t.” Jin takes another step closer. “But…” Jin stops. Hoseok holds back a smile. “if you touch me without permission, I can’t imagine he’d let that slide, can you?” Jin falters and Hoseok almost smirks.

Power is surging through Hoseok’s veins. He’s tired of fear, tired of being mistreated. He straightens his shoulders and looks the vampire dead in the eyes. He almost laughs at the timing, but it’s at this moment that he realizes just how stunning Jin is, with thick full lips and soft almost innocent features. However, in place of awe the vampire’s beauty triggers anger. A rage begins to build as he imagines Jin’s many victims, the poor hapless souls devoured and consumed all because they trusted Jin’s unassuming good looks. Hoseok fumes. He survived hell. He’ll fucking survive Seokjin.

“What was it that Yoongi said? Ahh, I remember, the dungeon. Hurt me if you must, but I’ll laugh as I die knowing that your punishment will be worse.” Hoseok watches as Jin’s features change.

Gone is the smug victor, in its place he sees something akin to _curiosity?_

The vampire doesn’t move closer, but he doesn’t leave either.

“I was right about you. You’re a fighter. You are the one.” The vampire turns to leave, then stops. “I like challenges Hoseok. Let’s see who survives, shall we?” With those words the man vanishes through the door.

Hoseok exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Standing on wobbly legs, the adrenaline having dissipated with the threat of eminent danger gone, he opens the glass door and steps out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel from the rack in the process. He dries his skin, trying not to think about his very close encounter with Jin (failing miserably).

“You can survive this,” Hoseok tells himself softly. “You can survive this.” He repeats the statement until he believes it.

The first day turns into the first week, the first week into the first month. Hoseok is still alive, Yoongi has been true to his word. Jin still lurks, like a predator tracking its prey, waiting for just the right time to pounce. Hoseok has learned how to deal, how to ignore the danger the man presents. They have created a family, dysfunctional as hell, but still there’s a feeling of belonging that Hoseok finds comfort in, and Hoseok is almost comfortable.

_Almost._

 

*********

It’s summer the air is warm and crisp, a sense of restlessness is wafting in the atmosphere. Change is coming, it can almost be tasted. Jin’s hunger is growing, fueled by the sweltering heat. He’s been good for too long. Obedient. He can’t help but notice that Hoseok has been recovering nicely, the man’s skin practically glows with vitality, and the scent of his blood has taken up residence in every inch of Jin’s mind. He can’t take it anymore. He wants to taste, wants to drink, wants to devour, have his fill. Nights are the hardest, consumed by dreams of Hoseok beneath him, squirming, begging, pleading…the need, the monster within growls.

_He’s tired of being good._

 

*********

When Hoseok opens his eyes, he’s not greeted by sunrise or his head snuggled deep in a plush, fluffy pillow. Instead, he awakens to darkness and the sting of cold hard concrete. His body feels stiff and his bones crack as he stretches, trying to rouse his foggy brain. Where am I? He squints trying to see. There are no windows, the only light is that of a torch attached to the wall in front of him. He feels groggy and drunk except he doesn’t remember drinking. He tries standing, but his body feels heavy, as though weighed down by a stack of bricks.

“Hello love,” Jin’s voice startles him into stillness.

The man’s voice seems to be everywhere. Hoseok turns his head surveying the room, but he doesn’t see the vampire anywhere.

“Normally you’d be dead by now. But, you’re family, so…I’m giving you a fighting chance.” There’s an excited nervousness to Jin’s voice.

“Where am I?” Hoseok questions

‘Really? That’s the best question you have? No, why are you doing this? Or, what will happen when Yoongi finds out? You truly are impressive Hoseok, so different from the others.” Hoseok wonders if Jin honestly thinks that is a compliment. “I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you a head start, and this time I won’t even cheat.”

Hoseok stands up slowly his head is spinning. His brain heard everything that just transpired but is still having trouble registering it, all he knows for sure is he needs to move. He moves from the room into the dimly lit hallway. The building is old, very, very old and Hoseok wonders if this is the dungeon Yoongi had threatened Seokjin with. He laughs bitterly knowing Seokjin is sadistic enough to try and kill him in the place he fears the most. He looks around for a place to hide, then thinks better of it. Jin expects that, for him to crouch in a corner somewhere helplessly waiting for certain demise. He won’t. He just won’t. He’s going to survive this too.

He notices rooms on his left and right as he walks, prison cells, he thinks. The boxes are small, cramped, and drab with chains built into the wall. The area smells of death and antiseptic, the stench strong and fresh as though it had been recently used.

“That’s where he normally punishes me.” Jin’s voice is grave as he appears out nowhere. “How apropos that this is where you stopped. Do you know he found me here? Probably not, I…I don’t think we’ve ever talked about our history with you. This house belonged to human originally. Two, maybe three hundred years ago. Not sure really, time holds no real meaning for me. It does for you though, perhaps that’s why Yoongi and I find you so fascinating. Yoongi wants to watch you experience time, and I want to watch as it slowly escapes your grasp.” The man’s voice sounds thoughtful as though he’d just had an epiphany creating a lull in the conversation. “Anyway, I digress. The humans had captured me and imprisoned me here, chained to that wall.”

Hoseok attempts to take a step forward as the vampire reminisces.

“It’s rude to leave when someone is clearly talking,” the vampire scolds, and Hoseok freezes. “Good. Now, where was I? Ahh, that’s right chained to the wall. I bet you’re wondering how, given superhuman strength and all? To be honest, I’m not sure either. Best I can figure is the chains are made of some old something or the other that vampires are defenseless against. Whatever it was, I was chained to this wall for thirty years. They tortured me with holy water, laughing at my pain as it seared my flesh.” The vampire exhales.

Jin points upward, and Hoseok’s eyes follow unconsciously.

“See that up there?” Jin asks.

Hoseok squints his eyes still not a hundred percent adjusted to the dark surroundings. It looks like a window, what Jin points to. It’s round and lodged high, just before the beam of the ceiling.

“Did you know that window faces east? Probably not.” Jin continues, “Every morning the sun would rise and burn to ashes a portion of my skin. That hole allowed in just enough sun to traumatize me, but never enough to kill me. Everyday I would beg it to just end me, and I’d try to maneuver my body into its deadly path, but the chains held me just right.” Jin’s voice is bitter, and Hoseok almost feels pity.

Despite his feelings toward the vampire, Hoseok understands the man’s bitterness, understands the pain memories can bring. He can sympathize with Jin’s sense of helplessness and the desire for his own demise. He turns around, inhales a deep breath, and looks at Jin. He doesn’t see a monster, although he’s well aware that it still exists. He see’s a hurt and broken being, and on instinct he reaches out and touches. Jin doesn’t flinch at the contact, nor does he move, and to Hoseok’s great surprise, he doesn’t attack.

“Yoongi found me here after killing every member of this house. Except the children, I never understood why he did that. I, however, took care of them. Did you know that young blood is the freshest? It has the sweetest scent. Your scent reminds me of that.” Jin is quite for a moment, looking down and perhaps for the first time noticing Hoseok’s hand on his arm.

Their eyes meet when the vampire looks back up. Hoseok thinks maybe this is it, maybe this is how Jin lures people into his trap of death, using his good looks and his tragic past, tugging at heartstrings before he strikes.

“I won’t change, you know.” It’s not a question.

“I know.” Hoseok wonders why he’s so calm, why he’s still standing here.

“That was the first time he punished me. That night, after the children. He chained me here for five years. One year for every child I killed. He fed me and never tortured me himself, but he allowed the sunlight to burn me every morning. He’d tell me that I have to learn to control my beast, my thirst for blood. But I don’t think I can. I-I’m not sure I want to.”

In a flash Hoseok finds himself pressed up against the wall restraints digging into his back.

“You confuse me. I want you dead and alive. I want to watch your blood slowly drain from your body, I want to see you take your last breath and know that I was the one who took it from you. I want to keep your lifeless body pinned to my wall as artwork.” Jin licks along his neck and Hoseok’s surprised when he doesn’t find the sensation disgusting. “But..” the man is talking into his skin and Hoseok shivers at the sensation, “I also want to fuck you senseless and hear you scream my name in ecstasy. I want to feel your breath against my skin and listen to your heartbeat quicken as you climax.”

Hoseok is confused as well. Jin’s body is hard against his, the man’s breath tickles his skin as he continues to talk, continues to tell Hoseok all the things he wants to do to him. Jin’s words have him trembling with desire, anxiety, and fear. Pinned against a wall, considering sex with a vampire who has spent the better part of three months trying to kill him is probably the worst idea ever. But, Jin’s tongue on his skin is like magic, and Jin’s fingers sinking into the soft flesh of his buttocks, grabbing needily is a sensation far different from any sexual experience he’s had before, and want is replacing logic as Hoseok finds himself slowly giving in.

“Which should I choose, Hoseok?” Again he knows it’s not a question, but he answers anyway.

“I’m good with option two,” he says through bated breath as Jin’s teeth graze along the sensitive flesh of his neck. He feels the vampire snicker.

Jin’s hands slips past the elastic waist of his pajama bottom, and cold fingers begin to massage his thigh. He tries not to react, he really does, but the sensation is like fire spreading through his core, and none of this makes sense. He should be running, not keening into the touch, silently begging for more. Jin roughly tugs at his t-shirt, ripping it from his body when Hoseok isn’t quick enough to respond. His breath catches in his chest when Jin’s mouth makes its way from his neck to his clavicle then continues a slow slide downward until sharp teeth are nipping at his nipple, and the sensation it creates travels straight to the muscle quickly hardening between Hoseok’s legs.

_He’s a monster Hoseok. He’ll kill you once he’s through._

Hoseok tries to remind himself even as Jin’s lips continue to turn his brain to mush.

_You can’t trust him._

“Fuck,” Hoseok exhales the word when Jin bites into his skin for real, and he bucks into the man trying to create friction.

“So hungry, pet,” Jin says, tongue licking at the bite.

Hoseok wants to scream for him to stop and keep going and _fuck he’s so damned confused._

When Jin’s hand moves from his thigh to his penis, Hoseok sees stars. Cold fingers caressing his white hot need, blinding him, blocking out all thoughts of escape and personal safety. Jin is pumping, pulling, tugging and Hoseok is panting, keening, and giving. He can hear Jin’s breath, shaking, rough and ripe with need, and he wonders what route the man will take to fulfill the desire Hoseok can feel growing in him.

The answer comes when Jin removes his hand roughly spinning Hoseok around and pushing his face into the wall while dragging his sleep pants off. He hears the vampire pull his zipper, and Hoseok braces himself for the pain that comes with being penetrated. Instead, cold fingers are shoved into his mouth as the vampire orders him to “suck” as though he could have done anything else.

“This will hurt at first,” Jin says. There’s no emotion in the tone, just facts, yet somehow Hoseok is still touched that the man thought to warn him.

_No, no Hoseok, stop. He’s a monster… ahh, fuck! A monster with magical hands._

Hoseok’s mind falters when Jin pushes a slicked finger through the ring of muscles at his entrance while simultaneously flicking the head of his cock with his other hand. He knocks his head against the wall when a second finger enters, the flash of pain causing him to curse. Jin’s fingers curl and scissor, and the pain begins to fade as the muscles relax, becoming accustomed to the intrusion.

At the third finger Hoseok is moaning, lips almost kissing the cold wall. He pushes back, allowing the vampire’s digits to glide deeper into him. Jin’s fingers move around as though searching for something and Hoseok likes the feeling it creates. He can feel precum pooling at his tip, and he wishes Jin's hand was still there instead of holding his hip in place.

Hoseok’s hand drops from the wall, about to take care of his twitching, begging member when Jin’s fingers find what they’re looking for. Hoseok screams loud, his back arching until his head is leaning against Jin’s shoulder.

“Holy shit!” He’s never felt pleasure like this, not ever. “What is that? Oh god, oh go…” he rocks into the touch as Jin abuses whatever the hell it is that’s making his world spin with ecstasy.

“Such a good pet.” Jin’s voice, dark and deep, sounds so good against Hoseok’s exposed neck. “I can make you feel better, love. Ten thousand times better. Do want that?”

All Hoseok can think is, _what the fuck kinda stupid question is that?_

“Yes, fuck yes.” He’s practically begging.

He almost cries when Jin takes his fingers out, but when he feels the head of the vampire’s cock touching his abused hole he once again braces, this time with anticipation and want. The push in is painful, but not unbearable. Jin pauses and Hoseok takes the time to let his body adjust. His mind wonders at Jin’s gentleness; the vampire had prepped him, had warned him. His many sexual encounters on the farm had never been like this. He never once experienced the desire to let the act continue, but here, with Jin, a vampire who wants to hang his dead body on his wall, Hoseok never wants it to end.

“Can I move?” The question is simple enough, but the tone behind it is desperate.

“Yes, please,” his answer matches the request in both simplicity and need.

Jin pushes him back against the wall, then braces both his hands on the wall above Hoseok’s head. He feels the vampire pull almost completely out, and he’s about to protest when the man slams into him with such force his whole body smashes into the wall, causing the restraints to snag at his face. Jin continues to pound into him and Hoseok absorbs each blow with wanton acceptances. Hungrily pushing into each thrust of Jin’s hips, enjoying the way it wrecks him from the inside out. He can feel drool sliding down the side of his mouth as it hangs open, unable to speak, unable to do anything but groan and gasp in appreciation.

Jin has one hand braced against the wall still when he moves the other to Hoseok’s now heavily leaking cock. A few desperate tugs are all it takes for him to cum hard, painting the dingy wall and his legs with white liquid. Jin places his hand back against the wall and whispers something that has Hoseok’s mind clearing instantly.

“You know love, both scenarios are an option as well,” the man says as he slams into Hoseok’s willing hole.

Hoseok snaps the restraints around Jin’s wrist, the vampire too lost in throngs of passion to notice. He can feel Jin stutter against him as he cums, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at Hoseok’s neck. He lets the vampire feed as he rides out his orgasm. The feeling is pleasurable. Hoseok has never really minded being fed from. It was the only time he really ever felt a connection to his captors.

When a vampire feeds they let their guard down. The moment is emotional and a bond builds. He rocks gently against Jin, enjoying the sensation, the feeling of the man buried deep inside him. Hoseok smiles. There is a power in knowing that Jin is locked in place, unable to do anything unless Hoseok allows it.

Jin goes limp inside him, and Hoseok is aware that the vampire still has no idea what has transpired. Jin removes his lips as he pulls out, and Hoseok feels warm, sticky fluid run down his leg. He turns around, facing the vampire.

“I almost feel guilty about what I’m about to do next,” Jin says with a wicked smile on his face.  
Hoseok returns the smile as he easily slips from beneath the vampire, who is slowly realising what has happened.

“Mmm, I oddly feel no guilt for what’s about to happen next.” He watches as Jin struggles against the restraints. “But I’m not unkind. So, how about three months. One for each month I’ve been here and you’ve tried to kill me.”

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

Hoseok turns to see Yoongi behind him. The smaller vampire is leaned up against a wall with a smirk on his face and a proud (?) glint colors his eyes.

“Well done Hoseok. I told him you’d survive, that you were special.” Yoongi turns to Jin, “Didn’t I love?”

The petite vampire is on Hoseok in a flash, kissing him passionately and stealing his breath from him. Yoongi runs his finger along the bite mark where Jin had fed, then leans in and kisses the bruised area.

“Tonight when you recover, it’s my turn. Trust me when I say it will be a million times more pleasurable than this.” Hoseok shivers at the words, and if he weren't so sore he’d beg the man to prove his statement right now.

They leave Jin shackled and facing the wall, and Hoseok almost feels guilty, almost. Tonight he won, but he knows Jin isn’t one to give up.

 

**One Month Later**

Jin smiles as he hears him enter the cell. It’s the best part of his day, the one thing he looks forward to.

“Are you hungry, hyung?” Hoseok’s voice asks softly. He nods his reply.

In the last month and a half Jin’s learned that the Red Bullet doesn’t completely block the sun’s harmful tendencies. Prolonged and consistent exposure can still be devastating to vampires. Body parts don’t ash but it does burn the skin, requiring the vampire to self heal. Today’s scorch was especially brutal, and his body is having a hard time recovering.

Hoseok smells fresh and clean. He smells like life as he slips in between Jin and the chilly wall. The man places a tender kiss on Jin’s cold, dry lips. Hoseok has done this every day since the first night he chained him to the wall, and yet every time he feels the press of the man’s lips against his own, it surprises him.

He watches as the man’s long finger nimbly undoes the buttons of his nightshirt, pulling at one side, exposing his shoulder. Hoseok’s hand guides his face down, pushing his mouth to the throbbing vein in his neck, urging him to drink.

“Go on hyung, you know you want to,” Hoseok whispers the words in his ear.

Every night since the first he fights the urge to drink, and every night since the first, he loses.  
He lets his incisors lengthen. He loves the feeling of his fangs sinking into Hoseok’s soft, supple flesh. The man’s blood is warm and sweet. He drinks, enjoying the sounds Hoseok makes, hitching breathes, tiny moans, whispered words of encouragement along his skin, urging him to take more. He drinks until he’s full and then he stops. His thirst for Hoseok’s blood hasn’t dissipated, but he’s grown a new appreciation for the man’s prolonged presence and the feel of the man’s skin against his own.

The first night he had fed from the man, Hoseok had whispered words that Jin can’t seem to erase from his mind. “I get it hyung, you’re not whole. Neither am I. I want to help you feel whole, even in this place.”

Jin is not sure if he can every truly be whole. Yet, he’d silently answered anyway.

_Whole me, in this place_

 

Come let's talk [here](lulublu1014.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is a bad ass and a quick study. Also, not gonna lie evil Jin is kind of hot. Please, comment and kudos if you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think of this accidental vampire thingy.


	4. The Thing About Minds (They Can Be Changed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been standing outside the building for hours loitering, lingering and waiting – for what, he doesn’t fully know. The who he wants is, however, very evident. Namjoon’s scent is everywhere and if he chose to he could just go take what he desires.
> 
> or...
> 
> The time Jimin learns that minds can be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First square for Minjoon Bingo  
> Word: Vampire  
> So this story was initially for Kink Bingo. The first chapter of Minjoon is for Kink. The second chapter is for Minjoon Bingo fulfilling the vampire square as well as the many requests for closure in the Minjoon relationship.

He’s been standing outside the building for hours loitering, lingering and waiting – for what, he doesn’t fully know. The _who_ he wants is, however, very evident. Namjoon’s scent is everywhere and if he chose to he could just go take what he desires. Namjoon would be no match for his speed or his strength. But he’d given the man his word that night five years ago when he had claimed him, when he’d given the man his family crest as a sign and seal of protection. It’s seven minutes after midnight, and he can sense Namjoon moving around his apartment, the man’s sweet aroma filling up every inch of his being.

He inhales slowly, deliberately letting Namjoon’s essence sink further into him. He’s trying to consume as much of the scent as he can before he leaves. This has been his tenth visit this month. His need is growing. When Namjoon first left it took five months for Jimin to go looking for him. He’s never made contact; he’s been true to his word. It took three months and the death of many Toys for him to go looking for Namjoon again. The time in between his private visits and need to see the man keeps getting shorter and shorter. Prior to today, the last time Jimin shimmered to Namjoon’s location was three days ago.

He’s hungry, but not for blood—that is easily attainable, humans are weak. He hungers for something he can’t name, a feeling deep inside his gut that is only appeased by Namjoon. It’s confusing because feelings are new to him. In fact, if truth be told he doesn’t understand the concept of the word -- feeling. For his entire existence prior to meeting Namjoon, feelings and emotions were human concepts, far removed from his cold-blooded vampire lifestyle. To real vampires, the purebred, human emotions are a sign of weakness. How many crying, blabbering, sniveling humans had he killed over the centuries simply because they bored him with their neediness? Yet here he stands, pining…after a human no less.

Jimin walks from Namjoon’s world back to his own, back to his lonely house, back to the emptiness that nothing seems to fill. The room is quiet save for the girl’s whimper. She’s young with blonde hair and dimpled cheeks, and her eyes widen with fear as she sees him approaching. She’s lived this long, Jimin knows, because she reminds him of Namjoon, and try as he might he can’t bring himself to harm her. He hasn’t touched her and has made no attempts to inflict pain on her and yet she snivels in fear, and he’s annoyed. He walks toward the bed, determined to release a least a small portion of his pent up rage. Tears stain her face, and he wants to not care; it irritates him that he does. She’s long and gangly, and the way she struggles against the cords that tie her to the bed reminds him of the first time he brought Namjoon home.

He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

“What has he done to me?” he yells, the words startling the female even more. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He turns his eyes toward her. “I just need to feed. If you willingly let me, I’ll let you go. Do you understand?” She stops squirming and stares at him, and her eyes register doubt. He smiles (at least he thinks he does). Her expressions remind him of Namjoon, the man had that quizzical look as well.

She nods slowly, but her eyes show that she’s still unsure if he’ll keep his promise.

He straddles her legs, pushing her garment up. He’s not planning on sex, but the feed is so much nicer when it’s skin against skin. She shivers and Jimin is not sure if it’s from the cold air hitting her skin or from fear; honestly, he doesn’t care which. He leans forward to untie her hands from the cord before completely removing her clothing. Her body is perfect, lily-white skin and clean lines with curves in all the right places. Yet nothing about her appeals to him. Jimin sighs as he removes his own clothing and rests his body flush against hers. He kisses her lightly on the cheek, then on the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm her nerves. She sighs, and he can feel her begin to relax beneath him.

He knows she’s still scared, but she desires his touch. It’s part of the vampire allure, so he gives her what she wants. Blood is so much sweeter when the donor is content. He licks her neck, enjoying the pulsing of her vein against his tongue. She moans when his fangs scrape against her skin before finally sinking into her flesh. Her body jerks, she can’t help it; feeds are orgasmic even if the subject is unwilling. Their body will experience a pleasure so hot and so sweet it will drown out any fear or fight. Her breath hitches as he sucks harder drinking from her.

Her blood is warm and thick, but it’s not addicting, not Namjoon’s. She pushes into him, body keening and gyrating against his, begging for release. He allows her to press and grind but he doesn’t respond. It’s not what he’s after. He feels her climax nearing, and the harder he sucks and pulls at her skin the more she groans and bucks into him. He laps up the bright red droplets that spread across her skin like a blossoming flower and for a moment it’s beautiful, but then he remembers she’s not what he wants. He drinks his fill as she finds release against the hard steady lines of his body. Her breathing is heavy and he allows her a minute to catch her breath and find her center.

“You may go now,” he says as he rolls from atop her body.

“I-I… If you wanted, I could stay,” her voice trembles with something that is the opposite of fear.

“I don’t want.” He gets up from the bed and tosses her garment at her.

He listens as she gets dressed and begins to leave. He doesn’t follow her, doesn’t say goodbye – to him, she never really existed.

_Namjoon._

It feels as though the walls are whispering the name, a constant reminder of the one thing he owns but can’t have. He runs his hand through his hair, an odd habit that he’s picked up since Namjoon’s exit from his life. He’s fed but he’s not full, he never is. The need for food is satiated, but his appetite hasn’t been satisfied.

 

֎֍֎

 

“You’re in early,” his boss says from behind him.

“Couldn’t sleep. I kept having weird dreams,” Namjoon replies as he arranges the counter and stacks the cups.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. If you need to leave early let me know. I can have Seungri take over if you get too tired,” his boss says with a smile.

Namjoon wonders, not for the first time, if the seal he wears around his neck has anything to do with the way people treat him. He sighs, not really caring about the reason, and he wonders if he should take the man up on his offer. He hasn’t slept properly for the past several nights, and he could use the rest.  
“I may just do that. I just want to finish setting up and then I’ll go. Thank you, sir.” He bows to the man.

“I really appreciate what an amazing worker you are Namjoon, and the customers like you, which keeps them coming back. It’s in my best interest to keep you healthy,” the man says with a smile before disappearing to the back of the shop.

Once he’s gotten all the items ready for the day, Namjoon bids his coworkers goodbye and walks through the doors. The walk is quiet and peaceful, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s not alone even though there’s no one but him on the deserted streets. He thinks back to the dreams that have been plaguing him lately. Last night’s was particularly jarring, not because it was scary or gory, but due to the fact that the feelings of loneliness and sadness were so tangible. Even now the emotions linger in his core like a Lego blocks building atop each other.

The apartment is quiet. He hears nothing but the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall and the rhythmic hum of the refrigerator, yet he knows—he's not alone. He takes a deep breath.

“You said you wouldn’t come after me.” He’s not scared nor worried, it’s merely a reminder.

“I did.” Jimin’s voice is tired, and Namjoon looks around trying to find the source of the sound.

“Then why are you here?” Namjoon stares into the dark hallway leading to the bedroom.

“I,” the man sighs, “I’m not entirely sure.”

“Step out of the darkness. I feel like I’m talking to a ghost, let me see you.” Namjoon’s not prepared for what meets his eyes.

Jimin’s still stunning, still just shy of cherubic-looking with his thick red lips and flawless pale skin. He still radiates that childlike innocence -- it’s a cloak that hides the cold heart that doesn’t beat beneath his unblemished skin. To the naked eye, it would seem as though nothing had changed in the five years that he’s been absent, but Namjoon can tell with one look that many things have changed.

“You’re still so beautiful Namjoon, and still such a fighter.” Jimin’s voice sounds almost nostalgic as it cracks around the statement.

“Again,” Namjoon starts, “why are you here?”

“It’s not a lie. I truly don’t know. I don’t understand anything that has happened to me over the last five years, to be honest. What did you do to me, Namjoon? Why am I hungry even after I feed? Why are you in my head? Why do I hear your voice and smell your scent when you’re not around?” Jimin steps forward and stops before suddenly crumpling to the ground.

Namjoon stares at the fallen vampire, unsure of the next steps. In the year he’d spent as Jimin’s Toy the man had never shown weakness of any kind, so, for him to quite literally faint in front of him has Namjoon completely in shock. After the initial surprise wears off he proceeds to lift the vampire from the ground. The closest location would be his bedroom and Namjoon grimaces at the idea of Jimin in his bed, but carrying Jimin’s dead weight to the living room is even less appealing. Once in the room he places the man down and stands back, again unsure of the next steps. He decides on closing the door and walking to the living room. He throws himself on the couch and lets out a loud groan.

The longer he sits, the angrier he gets. _How dare Jimin show up like this_. _How dare he invade his space without permission?_ The more Namjoon thinks about the vampire passed out on his bed, the more the bile builds inside his gut. He’s not sure why he’s angry, and if one were to ask he’d be unable to give a proper explanation. Jimin hasn’t done anything, not really. Yet the anger within Namjoon is building to a near boil and by the time Jimin rises from his unconscious state the fires of his disgust have turned to rage.

 

֎֎֎

 

Jimin opens his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He’s not sure what happened, even though he remembers the entire incident in detail. He sits up in the bed and steadies himself. Namjoon’s scent is everywhere, as though it has merged with his own and it’s hard to tell where one stops and the other begins. He’s dizzy with a mixture of desire and confusion. He stands to his feet and waits for a moment before moving. He feels it before ever seeing the man, rage, anger, confusion and he genuinely wishes he hadn’t come, but he’s also fairly certain he doesn’t have the power necessary to shimmer away. He realizes he’ll have to face Namjoon; he hesitantly makes his way out of the room.

“Why did you really come?” Namjoon’s demands the moment Jimin enters the room. He wonders how many times he’ll have to give the same answer before Namjoon believes him.

“I don’t know.” His throat hurts. _Has this ever happened before?_ Vampires don’t get sick, at least not in the human sense.

“That doesn’t make sense Jimin. I spent a year living, correction, being held captive in your home. You always have a reason for the things you do.” Namjoon is pacing, and Jimin feels the man’s words as though they’re arrows piercing his skin.

“I’m not lying to you Namjoon. In that same year you also learned that I never lie. The honest truth is that I have no ulterior motive. I honestly don’t know why I’ve come here or why I fainted or why every word you say feels like a direct blow to the gut. None of this makes sense. None of it,” Jimin replies equally as frantic, and he feels the rage in Namjoon begin to subside. He’s drained, almost listless, and he needs to sit down. _What is going on?_

The distance between Jimin and the couch is merely a few feet away, but for the vampire it seems like miles. He puts one foot in front of the other, but his steps are shaky at best and he’s not sure he’s going to make it to his destination. He feels unstable, like he’s about to fall. He reaches out to grab at something, anything to keep him up – but all he grasps is air. Just before he plummets to the ground for the second time, a hand pulls him upward. He sags in Namjoon’s arms and falls against the man’s chest, and it’s the most vulnerable Jimin has ever felt. He’s a vampire, a true vampire, born and bred – he doesn’t faint or have emotions.

_None of this makes sense._

He hears Namjoon sigh, and it sounds like resolve, as though the man has just accepted a fact he didn’t want to accept.

“You can stay the night,” Namjoon says.

He’s still clinging to Namjoon and it dawns on him that he feels better, he can breathe, and for the first time in a long time his mind isn’t cluttered. He grips Namjoon’s shirt, afraid the man will let go, afraid the sensation of normalcy will disappear. _Wait, fear?_

Jimin inhales and forces himself to take a step back. Dependency and need are human attributes, and humans are weak. Jimin is a vampire, and vampires are not weak. He will survive and overcome this, whatever it is.

“Thank you.” Jimin looks up at Namjoon and his stomach dips, like the sensation of a dropping rollercoaster.

Namjoon is beautiful, even more so than he remembers. His features are sharp and chiseled, and despite the manliness, there’s gentleness behind each line and curve of his face. He looks healthier too, his skin has a beautiful creamy hue to it that makes the man before him seem like he’s glowing. Jimin wants to touch, so badly.

He wants to sink his fangs into the throbbing vein in Namjoon’s neck and taste the sweetness of the man’s blood, savor the warmth as it slides down his throat. He almost moves forward, almost—then he remembers Namjoon, although his by claim, doesn’t belong to him. He stays in place.

“Uhmm,” Namjoon says scratching the back of his neck. “you can have the bed if you need it. I can take the couch.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that Namjoon. This is your home, and I did show up unannounced and uninvited. I can sleep out here.” He looks up at the blonde.

Jimin does want to sleep in Namjoon’s bed, but he wants to do so with Namjoon in it. He questions the prudence of stating that fact and decides against it. He turns toward the couch and finally sits down. He doesn’t feel as light-headed or confused since being in Namjoon’s arms; he wonders if the claim has anything to do with. It would make sense. Because they’re connected they draw their strength from each other. On the other hand, it doesn’t. He’s spent five years without the man and he was fine (technically) that entire time. Jimin begins to think back on his years without Namjoon, and it dawns on him he hasn’t been fine, not in the least.

The day Namjoon left was a dark one, and that darkness seems to follow Jimin around like a storm cloud over his head. He has spoken with members of his clan, men, vampires older and wiser than himself. The elders had assured him that distance and time would make the cloud go away. He wonders if the intense feelings he’s experiencing now are because of the bond formed through claiming. Maybe the feelings grow weak when he’s away from Namjoon but stronger the closer he is to the man. The only thing he knows for sure is that right now all he wants is Namjoon.

Namjoon is staring, and Jimin can feel the man’s confusion, what he doesn’t anticipate is Namjoon feeling his.

“You’re confused.” Namjoon looks at him quizzically, “Why do I know that?”

Jimin blinks. Mated vampires are able to sense the others thoughts, but he’s never heard of a case of human/vampire mating where the human could sense the vampires thoughts. Maybe it’s a fluke; maybe Namjoon is repeating what Jimin has already said.

“You genuinely have no idea what’s happening to you, do you?” Namjoon’s eyes begin to soften as understanding blooms fully in his mind. “Are you lonely Jimin?”

Jimin stares but doesn’t answer, he can’t, and he’s not sure why. The words are there, sitting in his head like scattered puzzle pieces that refuse to fit together. It’s bright, very bright, Namjoon’s essence shining like the moon, the sun, and the stars and it’s consuming him. Yes. The answer is yes, all of this, all he feels is because he’s lonely, but not for company or friends. He misses, no, he needs his mate. _So, yes goddamnit he’s fucking lonely_. Yet with all this realization he still doesn’t answer. He can’t.

 

֎֎֎

 

Dark and light, dark and light. It’s the only way Namjoon can describe the sway of his emotions, vacillating between dark and light. Dark is the emotion he feels emanating from Jimin, rising from the man like steam off of boiling water. Hope, he also sees hope and it’s the tiniest light swelling in Jimin, slowly consuming his darkness. Something is blooming in Jimin – something that Namjoon sees physically. The man is changing, almost transforming, but the vampire seems not to know, nor understand what is happening and it’s causing confusion, anger, and loneliness. Despite all that has transpired between them, Namjoon feels sympathy for the man now and regret for leaving Jimin alone all these years.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, deciding his next move. Taehyung, he needs to talk to Taehyung. He glances down at the watch on his wrist. Ten-thirty-five, he wonders if it’s too late to call the vampire for advice, he decides it is. Slowly, slowly he makes his way to the couch, to the distraught vampire, to Jimin who seems more human than monster at the moment. Sitting down next to man does not make his stomach churn or his skin crawl, and Namjoon’s more than a little surprised. Confusion and uncertainty are bouncing from Jimin like radio waves, and it dawns on Namjoon that he’s somehow tuned into Jimin’s frequency. He sighs, not for the last time.

“You wanna try talking again?” Namjoon asks and turns slightly to look at the vampire.

Jimin looks up, his eyes reflecting so clearly the uncertainty he feels, and to Namjoon it’s a mirror into his own conflicted emotions. It was the right choice leaving Jimin five years ago, for so many reasons, but seeing what the five years have done to Jimin has him wondering if maybe they could’ve come to a compromise, if maybe there was an option in between leaving and staying.

“Talk? About what?” Jimin sighs, “You don’t want to believe, and I have no other truth to give you.”

“I was angry earlier. You invaded my space without permission and disrupted my calm. You being here brings back memories that I’ve spent the last five years trying to erase.” Namjoon pauses and takes a deep breath. “I want to apologize, I’ve only been focused on me, i-it just never occurred to me that you have been affected too.”

“I don’t understand.” Jimin looks like a child, a mixture of curiosity and innocence colors his gaze. “Why would you apologize?” Jimin blinks and Namjoon almost laughs. He can sense the vampire’s brain trying to come up with suitable answers.

How do you explain to someone what feelings are? It’s a question Namjoon never thought he’d have to ask himself. Humans understand emotions: happy, sad, mad, are inbred. Mankind is an emotional animal. How do you explain emotions to someone born without them? Jimin’s a vampire by ancestry; his is a pure line. Namjoon suspects that Jimin’s experiencing this emotional identity crisis due to the claim. A prick of guilt comes knowing that he is partly to blame. He starts slowly.

“I’m apologizing because that is what people do when they’re wrong. I’m apologizing, but not because I left. I still think that was the right choice for me. The thing is Jimin, I never thought it would affect you or change you in any way. You’re a vampire. Five years ago when you gave me a choice, I never factored you into the equation, and now I realize that I was selfish.” Jimin’s eyes are still asking why.

“Knowing what you know now, would you have stayed?” The question is so raw. Namjoon sees it as Jimin’s way of asking if he could have done something different.

“I don’t know. There really is no way to answer that question because we can’t change the past. We can only learn from it and do things differently in the future.”

“Is there anything about me that you missed?” Jimin’s eyes meet his and desperation is written clearly in the man’s dark orbs.

Namjoon thinks about the question. To be very honest the answer is no. He didn’t need to miss Jimin. He felt the connection. In these five years while Jimin struggled with loneliness, Namjoon had grown a sense of belonging, a sense of freedom that came from the man’s claim on his life. The crest he wore around his neck was a constant reminder that he belonged, that he was valued, that someone wanted him. Jimin’s presence was always there, always with him. He didn’t need to miss him.

“I didn’t need to miss you Jimin, you’ve always been here.” He touches the crest around his neck.  
“You’ve seen me through dark days, and you’ve been the catalyst for me finding the strength to fight. I’ve felt safe all this time because I knew you’d be there to protect me if I needed you. You’re right, too. In that year I did learn that you never lie. I admire that you keep your word. I left to find myself, but it doesn’t mean I lost you.” His stomach tingles; the sensation is soft and warm like newly washed clothing straight from the dryer. It’s comforting, and Namjoon quickly realizes that the emotion is not his but Jimin’s.

“I want to be in your life Namjoon. I know it’s not what you want, but I’m not sure I can survive being away from you. You’ve changed something in me, perhaps it’s the bond from the claim. I sense you everywhere, and everything in life is colored by your essence. I make choices based on whether something reminds me of you or not. I feel things, I never felt anything ever, and it’s confusing and scary and exciting.” Jimin glances up then looks away.

The air is charged with something, but Namjoon can’t explain what. All he knows is if he reaches out he’ll probably be electrocuted. Jimin feels so real to him, so human, and yet still a vampire. Pounding, his heart is beating loudly like drums in his chest and this time, he knows for sure the sensation is all his.

Jimin continues, “That day I saw you on display, it started then. I wanted you, just plain wanted you, and not just as a Toy. You affected me. I felt your defiance and your strength. At first, I just wanted to break it, break you, you know?” Jimin swallows and looks away. “But you were unbreakable. You became this living breathing embodiment of my family crest. You kept your exquisiteness, your stubborn will, no matter what obstacles I threw your way.” Jimin pauses, “I don’t understand these feelings, not entirely, but when I’m near you I feel, feel… peaceful and content?” Jimin scratches the back of his neck and sighs. “I just want to be near, and I guess all I’m doing right now is asking for permission. Namjoon can I just be near you?”

_Can I be near you?_

The question swirls around Namjoon’s mind like a whirlwind, making it hard for him to form a logical thought. Does he want that? Jimin being near? Maybe it isn’t the right question. Perhaps it’s more appropriate to ask if he’s opposed to the idea of Jimin being closer. He’s not.

He doesn’t answer immediately. Jimin begins to squirm beside him, wringing his hands in his lap. There’s a sense of power surging through Namjoon as he realizes he makes the man nervous. This vampire that held him captive for a full year is now being held captive by him, and the feeling is addicting.

“Define near,” he says carefully.

“I’m not asking to move in or anything, at least not now. Just, can I visit from time to time, and maybe…” Jimin stops, perhaps thinking the next question was inappropriate. Whatever the reason Namjoon is sufficiently curious.

“And maybe what?”

Jimin opens his mouth as though about to answer then quickly closes it again.

“And what?” Namjoon asks again.

“I-I, uhmm…” Namjoon can feel, actually feel Jimin’s nervous shyness and it’s so freaking exhilarating. He wants to always affect the man this way. “I want to know if maybe, we, I – I want to touch and feed. I know you don’t want to, so just, let’s forget…” Jimin’s words catch in his throat (Namjoon likes it, likes it so much) when Namjoon takes his hands in his own, his long fingers wrapping around the man’s smaller, almost childlike ones.

_Has he always been this small?_

Awareness of Jimin’s actual size comes like the sunrise, brightening everything in its path. This one moment of realization has opened the doors to so many others, like Jimin’s lips. _Were they always this full? This pouty?_ He’s not opposed to touching either, it seems.

Feeding, feeding – deep down Namjoon finds the connection that comes when Jimin’s fangs sinking into his veins the most erotic, mind-blowing sensation in the world. It’s his dirty secret, the thing he both missed and despised the most. Five years ago he hated the way his body would betray him when Jimin fed, hated that he had no control over his desires. On the occasions when Jimin drank too much or dug too deep he still would keen into the man, silently begging for more.

Yes, he wants Jimin near.

But…

“On my terms,” he says.

Jimin’s eyes latch onto his.

“You can be near, can touch,” Namjoon’s voice grows soft, and there’s a bubbling inside his chest and his stomach. It’s excitement and fear and need. He wants to be touched. He feels like he’s floating, “and feed. I like when you feed,” the words escape on their own and Jimin gasps, “but, on my terms.”

A pink tongue darts out of Jimin’s mouth, moistening his lips, and Namjoon can’t seem to look away. He swallows hard, pushing down the thickness that is building in his throat.

“What are your terms?” Jimin’s voice is dark and rich and _fuck what are the terms?_

Red eyes pierce his own. He forces his gaze away, he needs to think.

“You can’t kill me,” Namjoon blurts out, and the incredulous look that Jimin gives him is almost laughable. “Okay, correction. You can’t bring me to the brink of death, and don’t act like you haven’t ever done it before.” Jimin breaks the stare and looks at his hand (still wrapped in Namjoon’s). “Don't leave marks in conspicuous places. I don’t want to be forced to explain my private life to anyone. Feed me after you’ve had your fill, even the red cross gives you a cookie after taking your blood.” He sees Jimin’s body shake in laughter. “Lastly, always with permission. I’m no longer your Toy.” Jimin nods and Namjoon adds one final blow. “Sex. Sex is off the table for now. Let’s see where this goes first. Also, I’m not moving back. I like my life here.” He says firmly.

“Will we be able to revisit sex and living situations later on?” Concern colors Jimin’s voice.

“Yes. I suspect we’ll have to.” He pauses and with his free hand he lifts Jimin’s head upward, “I want to be near you too Jimin. I’m certain we won't be able to iron out all the details today, but we have time, so why rush? This day has been somewhat draining, and I’m tired.” Namjoon gets up, but Jimin pulls him back down.

He falls easily, too easily. Jimin pulls him into his arm, mouth against his ear, the man’s shallow breath is cool against his skin.

“Can I, may I--”

“Yes,” he answers before Jimin finishes the question. “But, not here.” He stands up once more, this time bringing Jimin up with him, leading him to the bedroom.

 

֎֎֎

 

The bed dips under their weight. Jimin watches with a predator like gaze as Namjoon scoots back on the mattress. He’s thought about this moment often over the last five years. Feeling Namjoon’s warmth under his cold touch, it’s refreshing and revitalizing like water flowing in a dry desert. Fingers trail slowly along Namjoon’s neck, traveling down his clothed abdomen to the hem of his shirt. He’s nervous, so nervous to push his hand under the soft cotton fabric. Nervous because it feels like a dream and touching might wake him up. Nervous because he wants this, wants it more than life. One finger, then a second sneaks under the shirt, until his palm is flush against Namjoon’s skin.

“Jimin,” Namjoon whispers his name.

He licks his lips, pushing the fabric up, up, up until it’s off of Namjoon’s body, only to be tossed with no regard to the floor. Curves and divots cover taut muscles, and his fingers trace them, outlining Namjoon’s skin like a treasure map. The man beneath him keens into and rolls against him like a wave crashing into the ocean wall, and it’s too much, just too damn much.

It’s his tongue this time, licking at Namjoon’s sharp lines, and his lips kissing and sucking, committing to memory the taste and scent and feel of the man. The need to drink is so bad, he’s so thirsty, so wanton. He lies his body flush against Namjoon, mouth falling at the base of the man’s long slender neck, lips knocking on the door of the vein that’s throbbing there.  
Something bucks against his crotch, and he hisses and rolls down teasingly, expertly, and the growl that escapes Namjoon’s plump lips is nothing short of miraculous. The man pushes forward, and Jimin wants to revisit the sex issue right now. He’s trembling. He needs to taste, _really taste_.

“Namjoon,” he begs and he hopes it’s close enough to asking for permission.

“Yes, yes…god yes,” Namjoon whines and leans his head to the side, baring his neck.

He kisses the area before running his tongue along the vein, enjoying the way it throbs against the wet muscle.

“Fuck Jimin, just... Just bite me, please,” Namjoon seems to be vibrating beneath him, mindless with desire.

Incisors begin to extend, transforming into fangs.

Namjoon groans softly when Jimin places the sharp tips against the man’s skin.

“P-p-please,” he begs as he grips Jimin’s side and holds him in place.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jimin doesn’t want regret later.

“Yes, yes!” Namjoon is breathless.

“Okay,” he says and…

Sharp incisors sink through soft, warm flesh, puncturing the vein easily, and soon Namjoon’s sweet, sweet blood impacts his taste buds. The liquid is thick and creamy, and it’s everything that Jimin’s been aching for. Namjoon’s long leg loops through his own, pushing him deeper into Namjoon’s body, their growing erections meet like the clash of dueling swords.

“Fuck,” Jimin’s word is muffled by Namjoon’s skin. He sucks harder and begins a slow rhythmic roll against the man’s crotch.

Namjoon matches him move for move.

The room is filled with noises: tiny mewls, and long punctured groans as well as suckling. He sucks hard, pulling, drawing out Namjoon’s darkest need. When the blonde stutters against him one final time before cumming with a small cry, Jimin detaches his mouth.  
Bright red blood drips down the side of Namjoon’s neck, bleeding into the man’s shirt and on the sheet below him. Jimin finds the sight beautiful. He laps up the droplets on Namjoon’s skin with his tongue and smiles at the bruise that's beginning to blossom on the man’s neck. _There goes rule number two._

Namjoon’s mouth is soft and giving when he latches his own against it. His tongue rolls and curls against the blonde’s as he commits to memory every inch of the wet walled cavern. Namjoon sighs contentedly against his lips before he rolls onto his back next to the man.

“I think we may have to revisit the no sex rule, very shortly,” Jimin says breathlessly as he turns on his side and scoots into Namjoon’s arms.

Namjoon laughs, and it’s rich, deep, and booming and it creates a new feeling in Jimin, one that’s like bubbles bursting in his core and tickling down his spine.

“Thing about minds Jimin, is,” Namjoon leans in and pecks him on the lips and he’s instantly hungry for more, “they can be changed.”

He laughs into the kiss just before slipping his hand into Namjoon pants.

Namjoon’s breath hitches.

Jimin smiles.

He’s about to change a mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not an ounce of smut, yet you feel a bit dirty, right? I hope you guys like this, my intention really was to have it up for Bangtan's three-year mark, but yeah, that didn't happen. Please comment, kudos, and subscribe. Also, I may flesh this story out a bit more and make it chaptered. Tell me your thoughts on that in the comments.  
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu.


End file.
